Elizabeth, A Very Lucky Girl
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Mirai Trunks has a little problem when a newborn baby girl appears on his doorstep. Will he keep her? Will he abandon her? Read to find out! Takes placed in the alternate timeline.
1. Meet the Munchkin!

Hello people of the world! I am the budding author Princess Porsha and this is my first ever story! Hope you likes!

Disclaimer: Brought to you by my 5 year old German Shepard Midnight Snow Puppy!

"By big sister owns nothing besides her made up character, Elizabeth! Thanks!"

"Thank you furball, now without further ado, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth

By Princess Porsha

Trunks was eating his normal bowl of Corn Flakes when he heard the door bell ring. He went to open it and when he did he found a little girl with red hair wrapped in a blanket inside a basket. She was clutching a pink stuffed lamb and there was a note taped to her chest. Trunks read it aloud.

"To whomever this may concern. This is Elizabeth Jackson. Her mother died in childbirth and her father committed suicide not too long after. She is 4 days old and needs someone to take care of her. I am not capable of caring for a child so I am giving her to you. Please take care of her and keep her safe from the androids. For some reason they want her. Thank you very much." Trunks said as he finished he looked down and saw her with a confused look on her face. He smiled.

"Trunks who was that at the door" Bulma said as she walked into the living room.

"No one mother" Trunks said as he reached down and scooped the basket into his arms. He quickly ran up the stairs and into his room. He laid the basket on the bed and looked at the little girl. Since she was only 4 days old Trunks had a slight idea. He could easily inject her with his own DNA and make her his kid of course would probably never here the end of it but besides the possible consequences he picked up the infant in his arms. She giggled and kicked her legs. He walked downstairs where he found his mother sipping tea and reading an old book.

"Mother" Trunks said as he walked in. She turned her head and flashed him a smile.

"Dear is that a baby" Bulma said slamming the book on the table and rushing over.

"Yeah" Trunks said.

"Mister you have 20 seconds to explain" Bulma said in an angry tone.

"Well someone abandoned her on the porch so I brought her inside. The note attached to her chest said that her mother died during childbirth and her father committed suicide not long after. I want to raise her as my own. I want to swap her DNA with mine" Trunks said breathlessly.

"Uh okay. A child is a HUGE responsibility. Not like dog or a fish but a child. You will have to teach her things and change her and feed her and love her. The time machine is almost done. What will you do when you have to go back in time" Bulma asked.

"I'll just take her with me. Don't worry mom she'll be safe" Trunks said as he smiled at his mother. She smiled back.

"Okay bring her down to the lab" Bulma said as she walked through the kitchen and into the basement and then into the lab. Bulma walked over to the computer and started typing formulas and getting the injection ready. "Trunks I need a quick DNA sample. Just swab your cheek" Bulma said handing him a swab. He stuck it in his mouth and quickly ran it over the inside of his cheek. He stuck it in the tiny container and put it in his mother's hands.

Bulma put Trunks's DNA into the computer and scanned it for any type of diseases that the child might get. Though she didn't find any it was a good idea to check. Once that was done she ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Where are you going" Trunks yelled up the stairs.

"Another DNA sample" she said. After about 10 minutes Bulma returned and stuck another swab into the container. She didn't need to check this one she knew there were no diseases in this one.

"Whose DNA is that mom" Trunks asked as he peaked over the computer.

"Your father's" Bulma said in a low tone as she mixed the two DNA's together.

"How'd you get dad's" Trunks asked bewildered. His father had died when he was only and infant and he had never known him.

"His toothbrush" Bulma said with a smirk.

"His DNA survived 15 years" Trunks asked still bewildered that she had his DNA this whole time and never told him.

"Yep. I remember one day he said that a true sayian's DNA will not leave and item he or she touched for 100 years" Bulma said dreamily. Her eyes sparkled the familiar way they always did when she talked about her dead husband.

"Uh okay" Trunks said trying to get off of that subject. He felt the baby in his arms stomach growl. "Mom I think she's hungry" Trunks said as he shifted her in his arms for the 10th time that day.

"Oh alright, I'm almost done. All I need to do is take some of my DNA and well be done here" Bulma said as she took out another swab. She quickly swabbed her cheek and placed the swab into the tube and then into the machine. I quickly mixed all of their DNA's together and a syringe popped out of the bottom of the machine. "Okay now hold her still" Bulma said as she stuck the needle into the baby's foot. Elizabeth immediately started to cry and kick her feet.

"Is she alright?" Trunks asked as he looked down at the child.

"Yeah she'll be alright" set her down on the table and let's wait for the change" Bulma said with a slight smirk. Trunks nodded and set the baby on the metal table. A couple seconds later her red hair started to change into a beautiful lavender and her eyes changed to a dazzling sea blue. A small brown tail popped out from the small of her back and waved from side to side. Trunks stared. The little girl looked just like him. She had lavender curly hair down to her sides and she seemed to get a tad bit bigger. She blinked and looked at him. She smiled. _ This is my daughter_ Trunks thought to himself as he looked down at her.

Sorry the first chapter was so short, I was just given you all a little snippet of what I've come up with so far. Please Read and Review or I'll have to send Midnight after you!

"Yah I get to use my teeth"

"Uh I was just kidding, mate"

"I knew that"

"Sure you did, sure"

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Baby's First Time Travel!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my best mate Adam!

"Hey dudes, Winnie owns nothing…seriously she doesn't even pay taxes-"

"That's enough monkey boy" _Seethes while he laughs…_

"Without further name calling, here is the second chapter o' Elizabeth mates!"

A Super Sayian Bargain Sale

Elizabeth: 4 months old

One day Trunks was inside changing Elizabeth's clothes when he heard his mother screaming as she came into the house. Trunks scooped his daughter into his arms and ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"What's the matter mother? Is it the androids again" he said as he nearly tumbled down the stairs.

"Nope, it's finally done" Bulma said in an airy voice.

"What's done mom" Trunks said as he walked closer to his mother.

"The time machine it's finally done, I just finished it, pack your stuff kid you're going to the past" Bulma said as she pulled her son into a hug. Then she snatched her granddaughter away and spun her around. "It's finished, it's finished" Bulma said to the infant who just giggled in reply.

"Alright I guess we'll leave tomorrow" Trunks said with a smile. He was finally going to meet his father.

"No you'll leave today" Bulma said in a serious tone.

"Are you sure mother" Trunks asked as he looked partially bewildered that his mother wanted him out so soon.

"Yeah I'm sure. Go get you and Elizabeth's stuff together" Bulma said with a smile. "I'll go and do a quick diagnostic and you will be free to go" she said.

"Alright" Trunks said as he took his infant daughter away from his mother and started up the stairs again. Once Trunks got to his room he pulled out two duffle bags. One was pink the other blue. In the blue one he packed some money and mini fridge. In the pink one he packed one outfit, 10 diapers, 4 bottles and a little jacket. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on his bed. He couldn't help but smile.

"TRUNKS EVERYTHINGS READY" Bulma yelled upstairs to her son.

"Alright I'll be down is a sec" Trunks yelled. He walked over to the corner of the room and picked up her carrier. He walked back over and placed his infant daughter inside and put a blanket over the top. He was surprised that she had only stirred in her sleep and not started crying. He easily walked downstairs and with both bags and the carrier in his hands. Bulma was standing in the living room with a smile on her face. When Trunks passed the last stair Elizabeth started to cry. Trunks walked over to the front door and placed the carrier on the floor. He removed the blanket and let Elizabeth look up at him. She immediately stopped crying and smiled at her father.

"Ready" Bulma said to Trunks as he picked everything up again. He nodded. "Alright" Bulma said. Her eyes were filled with tears as she walked outside and uncapsolized the time machine.

"Remember give these to-" Bulma started but Trunks cut her off.

"Goku and warm him about the androids" Trunks said completing her statement. He opened the hatch and tossed the bags into the time machine easily.

"I'll miss you and Lizzy" Bulma said with a sad smile.

"We'll miss you to mom" Trunks said as he kissed her on the cheek. He picked Lizzy up so that her mother could kiss her. Bulma took the infant out of his hands and spun her around she giggled and smiled at her grandmother.

"Be a good girl for daddy alright" Bulma said as she tickled her chubby arms. She giggled some more. Bulma kissed her rosy cheeks and gave her back to Trunks. Trunks waved and jumped effortlessly into the time machine and closed the hatch with his daughter in his lap.

"Say bye bye to grandma" Trunks said as he waved. He waved Elizabeth's arm too. He pressed the button marked go and waited to go to the past.


	3. The Super Sayian Baby!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my friend Taylor and her boyfriend Josh.

"As awesome as Pooh Bear is, she owns nothing. Otherwise we would have never met" _Beams at wonderful memories._

"But she does own her character Elizabeth

The Super Sayian Baby!

When they finally reached the past Trunks popped the hatch and it opened slowly. He took a deep breath of the air. The air here was different, not hazy or filled of smoke and smog like in his time. Elizabeth looked around, taking in the scenery until she had memorized every rock and twig.

"Okay little one, there's something important I have to do" Trunks said as he looked at the small infant. She cocked her head at him. "There's someone daddy has to beat, so I'm gonna leave you right behind that boulder over there and I'm gonna fight right over there. Trunks said as to a ship in the distance. Standing in front of the ship were Frieza and his father King Kold. They both had smug looks on their faces. Lizzy (not understanding a word he had said) nodded and leaned against Trunks's shirt before falling into a deep slumber. Trunks smiled and rubbed her back and put her back into her carrier. Then Trunks hopped out with the bags and the carrier in his arms. He quickly capsulated the bags and the time machine. Then he took off toward the bolder and putt Lizzy's carrier behind it. He kissed her forehead and took off toward the ship. His smile faded into a scowl the closer he got to the ship.

"So you're Frieza" Trunks said after he landed.

""I see my reputation as a great fighter precedes me" Frieza said with an arrogant smirk.

"I'll let you in on a little secret" Trunks said with his own smirk. Frieza scowled. "I've known about you for years" Trunks said. "And I'm gonna finish what Goku started" he said and his smirk widened again.

"What's a Goku" King Kold asked dumbly.

"That's the super sayian form Namek" Frieza said. "Men take over the planet, you kill the boy" Frieza said as he backed away.

"SIR YES SIR" they all echoed. One green dude walked up with some kind of gun while the rest scattered.

"Your gonna be all over the landscape" the green guys said. Trunks rolled his eyes and the thing fired a blast which Trunks easily deflected. While they all stood bewildered, Trunks pulled out his sword and sliced all of Frieza's soldier's heads off. He landed and they fell to the ground almost simultaneously.

"Impressive" Frieza said with smirk. "Now it's my turn" he said.

"If I were you I'd give me everything you've got 'cause I'm not holding back" Trunks said. Frieza growled. "Just to let you in on a tiny detail… I'm a super sayian" Trunks said with another smirk. Frieza muttered a preposterous as Trunks began to transform. Rocks started flying and his shirt purple hair began to stick up in all different angles. His blues eyes became a staggering emerald.

"It's those eyes" Frieza yelled. "He has the same eyes" Frieza said. He charged a orange ball of ki on his finger tip. It slowly began to get bigger until it was humongous. Frieza laughed manically.

"Frieza you'll blow up the planet" King Kold yelled in vain.

"He said everything I have" Frieza yelled back as he threw the giant ball of energy at Trunks. It started to make a crater where Trunks had been standing Frieza laughed again.

"Come my son, back to the ship" King Kold yelled as he opened the hatch. All of a sudden the ball stopped in its tracks. The father and son duo stood bewildered. Trunks smirked when he saw the looks on their faces as he began to walk up the side of the crater. The ball was in his hand Frieza growled and threw a small ki blast. This disrupted the ball and caused it to self destruct. Trunks only had time to look up before it exploded. When the smoke cleared Trunks was standing there without a scratch. King Kold leaned down and whispered something into Frieza's ear. He nodded.

"What are you trying formulate a plan?" Trunks asked. Frieza growled again.

"Take this you sayian trash" Frieza said as he charged Trunks. Trunks effortlessly dodged by taking to the sky. Frieza followed and went after him. This time Trunks grabbed his sword and cut Frieza in half. Then he cut him into 12ths. Trunks then threw his sword up into the air and leaned to the side do it landed in its holder. Then Trunks threw a ki blast and destroyed Frieza. He smirked and turned to where Kold had been standing. Before he could scream out and tell Kold to come out of his hiding place and ear splitting wail cut through the air. But this wasn't just any wail it was Elizabeth. He turned to where Kold was standing with a smirk on his face. He was holding Elizabeth upside down by the tail. She was screaming for help.

"Put my daughter down _now_" Trunks yelled through gritted teeth, his anger bubbling inside him. But before Trunks could take off in that direction, the look on Lizzy's face changed to pure range. She screamed again but this time it was a battle cry. Her short curly lavender curls stuck out in different directions and her dazzling blue eyes became an emerald. She started to glow a golden. When the blinding light finally cleared Lizzy was no longer crying but her face was twisted into a scowl the read pure rage. She started to form a small pink ball of energy in her hands. She yelled at the top of her lungs and threw the ball at Kold. Kold was stunned when the ball went through his heart. He coughed up some purple blood and fell to the ground. Trunks flew over and snatched her out of his grasp. Trunks turned with a scowl on his face to the disgusting monster.

"Wait don't kill me, that kids got potential, I'll teach her everything I know" Kold pleaded.

"You hurt her, no one touches my daughter and lives to see another day" Trunks said as he charged a yellow ball of energy in his hands.

"No wait I need an heir-" Kold said but he was cut off by Trunks blowing him up. Elizabeth turned and blew up the ship with another pink ki blast. Trunks turned to the infant as he relaxed and came out of his super sayian form. When she saw this Elizabeth did the same thing. Her hair went back to its normal curly state and her eyes went back to normal.

"How did you do that" Trunks asked partially speechless. "Your only 4 months old, you can barely talk yet you've achieved a level that it took me 8 years to finally get" Trunks said as he lifted his infant daughter into his arms. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Trunks's watch beeped and brought him out of his trance. He smiled at the baby in his arms and ruffled her lavender curls. Trunks turned in the direction of where the Z fighters were floating. They all stood with their mouths agape. He knew they were there the whole time but decided not to acknowledge their presence.

"Hey follow me I know where Goku's gonna land" Trunks yelled to them. He picked up the three capsules and took off. One by one they followed him. Trunks finally landed in a remote area. All the Z fighters landed not too long after but they all kept their distance. Trunks dug into his pocket and pulled out a capsule that read M.F. which was supposed to stand for mini fridge. He threw it and when the smoke cleared there was the mini fridge and inside was all different types of sodas. Trunks picked out a strawberry and a bottle from the back.

"You're all welcome to whatever you like. It's gonna be a while before Goku gets here" Trunks said as he sat down on a rock. Everyone except Piccolo and Vegeta went up and got one.

"Okay not to intrude but who are you and who's that kid" Yamcha said.

"I can't tell you my name but I can tell you my daughter's. This is Elizabeth or Lizzy as me and my mother call her" Trunks said as he looked down at the infant. She smiled up at him and giggled.

"Aw what a cutie, how old is she" Bulma asked getting ever closer. Elizabeth snuggled closer to Trunks.

"She's 4 months old" Trunks said as he bounced her on his knee.

"Do you mind if I hold her" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded as he held Elizabeth out to be taken by Bulma. She second she was transferred she started to cry. "Oh don't cry pumpkin" Bulma said as she rocked the little girl and to Trunks's amazement she stopped crying. Elizabeth simply looked into Bulma's eyes and stared at her. Then she randomly started to giggle. "Here you go back to daddy" she said as she handed Elizabeth back to Trunks. He smiled.

"Hey how do you know my dad" Gohan asked as he stepped up.

"Yeah did you meet him in space" Krillin asked.

"Uh no I'm just a fan of his work" Trunks said nervously, never taking his eyes away from Elizabeth who seemed to be in some kind of odd trance. Then she yawned as a sudden sleepiness came over her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her father in pleading. He slowly began to rock her back and forth while humming a song that sounded familiar to Bulma.

"Hey kid where did you hear that song" Bulma asked.

"My mother sung it to me when I was younger" Trunks said as he continued to rock her back and forth. He watched her eyes grow heavy as he ran his hands threw her curly locks. She curled up in his arms and nodded off.

"That's the same song my mother used to sing to me when I was a baby" Bulma said as she thought.

"What an odd coincidence" Trunks said shrugging it off. He looked over at his father. He was wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants. Trunks suppressed the ever growing need to laugh at his father.

"What never seen a pink shirt before" Vegeta said as he locked eyes with the boy. He could tell he was hiding something just by the look in his eyes. Trunks looked down at the infant in his arms and blushed. He looked up and caught the sayian's eyes again.

"If you like so much you can have it" Vegeta said getting rather annoyed by the mysterious kid.

"No, thank you" Trunks said as he blushed some more. He never thought that whenever he saw his father that he'd be wearing a pink shirt of all things.

"Come on Vegeta knock it off" Bulma said getting sick of his rude remarks. He had no right to pester the cute boy just because he was shy. Bulma growled at Vegeta and stuck her nose in the air. She muttered something about stupid sayian princes and continued to think about that boy. He was definitely a mystery, even to her. His eyes seemed familiar somehow though. Bulma just couldn't put her finger on it but she was sure she's seen him.

In the next two hours Trunks got slammed again, Vegeta woke Elizabeth up, Trunks changed Elizabeth, Bulma still never put 2 and 2 together, Vegeta got ready to say something else but quickly changed his mind when he saw the raw power in the little girl's eyes and Krillin tripped over an empty can. When the 2 hours were over Trunks's watch beeped and he looked up at the sky.

"Goku should be landing right about now" Trunks said as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Oh hey I see it look over there" Gohan said as he pointed to the sky and about 4 minutes later Goku landed and his ship made a huge crater in the ground. Everyone jumped for joy (minus Vegeta who was none too pleased, and Piccolo who just didn't care). Goku opened the hatch and stepped out.

"Daddy" Gohan yelled charging his father and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey sport!" Goku said ruffling his son's hair.

"Hey guys how'd you know I was gonna be here?" Goku asked.

"A better question is what the heck are you wearing" Bulma said as she took note of his clothing.

"Oh it's the latest style on planet Yardrat" Goku said with the famous Son Smile. He walked up the side of the crater and up to the crowd. "Hey who are you" Goku said as he pointed a finger past everyone else and straight at Trunks.

"Um Goku do you mind if I have a word with you, just the two of us, over there away from anyone" Trunks said as he shifted Elizabeth and pointed in the opposite direction of everyone.

"Sure okay" Goku said being as naive as usual. They both took off and landed far away from the group.

"Okay before I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone" Trunks said very seriously.

"Alright" Goku said. Trunks continued.

"Okay my name is Trunks and I have come from the future" Trunks said. Elizabeth pulled at his shirt and drooled on his arm.

"Okay, but who's the little cutie your holding" Goku said as he looked down at the baby in the pink blanket. "Wait is she your daughter?" Goku said getting closer. Elizabeth smiled at him and giggled. Trunks was astounded, Elizabeth was only trusting to people she knew and she was smiling and giggling as Goku made funny faces at her.

"Uh yeah this is little Elizabeth" Trunks said as he continued to watch her. He'd never seen her smile at anyone like that besides him and only rarely at his mother.

"Do you mind if I hold her real quick" Goku said with his large hands outstretched.

"Alright but she's normally a little shy" Trunks said as he put Elizabeth into Goku's arms. At first she was a little unsure about him and wiggled but she got used to him. Trunks was amazed, Elizabeth even had to get used to letting his mother hold her and that took her a while. She was giggling and babbling away.

"Aren't you the cutest baby ever? Yes you are! Oh how about you be an airplane" Goku said as he spun her around and made plane noises. She giggled and kicked her chubby little legs.

"Uh Goku I kind of have something to tell you" Trunks said snapping him out of his playful mode.

"Huh oh" Goku said as he stopped and turned to Trunks. When he stopped Elizabeth started chewing on his thumb, Goku howled in pain. "Oh man this kid packs a punch" Goku said with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that" Trunks said as he took Elizabeth back. She grinned. "I have no idea where and when she got that from" Trunks said as he mentally scolded Elizabeth. She caught his drift and stuck her own thumb in her mouth.

"Oh that's alright, she sure is a strong one" Goku said with a smile.

"Uh can you do me a favor and turn super sayian really quickly" Trunks asked as he put Elizabeth on the ground. She looked up at him with a questionable look on her face.

"Uh sure but why" Goku asked.

"I just want to see something" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Oh alright then" Goku said as he powered up. His onyx hair stood on end as he yelled. His eyes became that all too famous emerald and he started to glow golden.

"Awesome, my turn" Trunks said with a smirk. He powered up too. Now the two super sayians stared at each other. Upon seeing her father transform Elizabeth did the same thing. Goku stared bewildered at the infant and she kicked her legs at a fast pace. While Goku was distracted Trunks pulled out his sword and pretended like he was about to cut Goku's head off. Goku didn't move. His gaze was still on the baby in front of him.

"Why didn't you dodge my attack" Trunks asked.

"You had no intention of hurting me so there was no need to dodge" Goku said in a weird monotone voice.

"Well this time I'm not playing around" Trunks said as he tried to stab him in a bunch of different places but Goku countered with his finger. "So what I've heard is true" Trunks said with as he powered down. Goku powered down too. Then he reached over and looked at Elizabeth who seemed to be testing her strength. She punched the ground and made a small crater. She kicked her legs so fast that she couldn't even see them. She tried to shoot a ki blast but her father caught it and easily disintegrated it.

"Wow she's a super sayian" Goku said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh yeah I just found out that she could do it today. Kold had her by her tail and she almost immediately turned super sayian. I've never trained her because she's only an infant, which is what puzzles me the most" Trunks said as he thought aloud. Goku nodded.

"Well I learned that the super sayian transformation is brought on by extreme anger, pain, or an absolute need for the strength" Goku said matter of factly.

"I don't think I'll ever get it "Trunks said as he leaned down and placed a hand on his daughter's small forehead. She powered down and smiled a baby grin at him. "Oh this is very important; In three years on May 9th at 9:00AM on an island near south city two diabolical monsters will appear. They are androids Goku, and they are not to be messed around with. In my time they have already killed all of Earth's strongest people" Trunks said as he picked Elizabeth up and a serious look crossed his face.

"Even me" Goku asked.

"No. You die of a heart virus before the androids appear. You never fight" Trunks said as anger flashed in his eyes.

"Aw man I really want to fight them" Goku said in a crestfallen tone. "They sound like and good challenge" he said.

"Well you will get to fight in this time. All you have to do is take this medicine, it hasn't been invented in this time" Trunks said as he pulled the antidote out of his pocket. He tossed it to Goku, who easily caught it.

"Thanks" Goku said as he looked at the medicine in the container. "Hey it's purple, maybe its grape flavored" Goku said. Trunks laughed. "Wait I forgot to ask you, how can you be sayian. Me and Vegeta, and Gohan are the only three left" Goku asked.

"Vegeta's my father" Trunks said as he blushed.

"WHAT" he yelled. Trunks nodded

"Okay, do I know your mother?" Goku asked curiously. Trunks nodded and pointed over his shoulder. Goku fell over and Elizabeth giggled. "Bulma's your mother?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" Trunks said as he shifted Elizabeth.

"Oh man Vegeta and Bulma, who would have known" Goku said as he chuckled and smiled.

"You can't tell them or I won't exist" Trunks said shaking his hands.

"Don't worry I won't" he insured the teen.

"Uh I have to go but thank you for talking with me" Trunk said as he dug around through his pockets until he found the time machine and uncapsulized it. "I'll be looking forward to fighting alongside you Goku" he said as he opened the hatch with a button.

"Okay I'll see you in three years" Goku said as he waved. "By little Liz" he said. That fast he had come up with a nickname for the infant. She smiled and waved.

"I'll see you in three years" Trunks said as he flew up with Lizzy in his arms and landed skillfully in the pilot's seat inside. He closed the hatch and punched in his year's date and waited as the engine began to come to life. _Goodbye father_ Trunks thought as he waved at all of them.


	4. Welcome Home!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my friend Diamond!

"My bud don't own jack!"

"Uh thanks dude" _Raises eyebrows and backs away slowly…_

"What's your issue?"

"Noting at all, Diamond"

"But she does own her character Elizabeth" _she says sweetly_

"Okay then, on with the story!"

Welcome Home!

Chapter 4

Trunks popped the hatch and jumped out of the time machine with Elizabeth in his arms. She had fallen asleep as some point and was drooling on his shirt. Trunks walked up to his home and opened the side door.

"Mom I'm home" Trunks called as he walked inside.

"You're back" Bulma said as she rushed into the room and rugged Trunks and Elizabeth. "Tell me everything that happened" Bulma said as she sat down and patted the sofa next to her.

"Alright, I'm gonna take Elizabeth on up to her crib and then we can talk. She's had a very long day" Trunks said as he walked up the stairs with his sleeping daughter in his arms. He walked down the hall until he came to Elizabeth's nursery. After Trunks changed her clothes and her diaper he put the sleeping infant in her crib and smiled down at her and kissed her cheek before walking back downstairs to his mother. After their long conversation it was about 2 in the morning so they both decided to go to bed.

_The next morning_

Trunks woke up to find Elizabeth sitting on his chest with her finger in her mouth. When she saw that he was awake. She giggled and kicked her chubby legs.

"Good morning Lizzy" Trunks said tiredly as he sat up and looked at the baby in his lap. He scooped her up and twirled her around. "DADA" Elizabeth screamed between a giggle. Trunks stopped with a bewildered look on his face. _Either I am going insane or Elizabeth just said her first word_ Trunks thought as he looked down at the baby in his hands.

"Dada?" Elizabeth asked as she cocked her head to one side. He smirked at his infant daughter.

"Good girl, I'm very proud of you" Trunks said as he hugged her to his chest."Who's a good baby?" he asked as he tossed her up into the air and caught her. She giggled and kicked her legs in mid air.

"What's all the commotion in here" Bulma said as she walked in.

"Listen to this" Trunks said with enthusiasm. He places the infant on the bed and watched as she squirmed around. "Who am I" Trunks said as he pointed to himself. She giggled.

"Dada" she said as she raised her arms to be picked up. He picked her up and tossed her into the air again. She giggled louder.

"Oh my, what a smart little sweetheart you are" Bulma said as she pinched one of her rosy cheeks.

"She gets it honest" Trunks said with a proud smirk. Bulma slapped him on the back of his head.

"You didn't say your first word until you were 8 months old" Bulma said while shaking her head. Trunks started to laugh.

"How about you two come downstairs for breakfast" Bulma offered as she turned away from her son and granddaughter. They followed. Elizabeth babbled and giggled all the way there.

"Before you know it she'll be talking in full sentences and walking around" Trunks said as he placed his daughter in her highchair that was conveniently placed right next to his chair.

"Yep that's the joys of parenthood" Bulma said as she placed her own food on her plate.

"Was it hard raising me without dad" he asked as he put 2 pancakes on the little girl's plate.

"At times yes. You were a very mischievous as a toddler. You'd touch everything and get into anything you could at that time" Bulma said with a smile.

"Oh. I hope Elizabeth isn't like that, not to mention she doesn't have a mother. That could make all the difference in her attitude" he said as he cut her pancakes.

"Well she seems to be pretty fond of our 3 person family" Bulma said.

"What do you mean" he asked as he put a pancake in Elizabeth's mouth.

"Well I think it would be better of Chi Chi if she lived here with us. She seems like it would be lonely living all alone in the country. So I'm going to give her my room and I'm going to take your father's old room" Bulma said as her eyes got that familiar glint of possible hope in them.

"Oh that's a good idea" Trunks said as he put another piece of pancake into Elizabeth's mouth.

"So you would like it if Chi Chi came to live with us" she asked. Trunks nodded. Bulma smiled. "I'll call Chi Chi and tell her the news" Bulma said as she got up and walked into the living room to get a phone. Elizabeth pushed the fork away, bringing Trunks out of his thoughts.

"Dada" she said as she turned her head away from the fork.

"Oh sorry pumpkin" Trunks said as he got up and took the plate over to the sink. He placed it inside and quickly washed it. He felt…anxious. Probably because he couldn't wait until he could go back to the past. He never knew what would go on in the past that would change his life forever.

What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Then please reply! I accept creative cretinism.


	5. The Baby's Grown Up!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by Diamond's dog Gucci!

"My girlfriend doesn't own Dragon ball Z! But I totally own her" _he giggles like a school girl and I narrow my eyes at him._

"Okay a, I am not your girlfriend. B, you don't even own your collar…"

"Whatever, can I sit in your lap and hump your arm?" _makes huge puppy dog eyes._

"No, anyway, on with the story!"

The Baby's Grown Up!

_Two Years Later_

The now 18 year old Trunks woke up and rolled over. He looked at the calendar across from his bed. Today was the day him and Elizabeth would go back to the past. He slipped on his slippers and walked out of his room and into the room next to him. There he found his 2 and a half year old daughter asleep in her tiny bed. He walked up and shook her a little. She stirred in her sleep and opened her bright blue eyes.

"Good morning Lizzy" Trunks said as he lifted her out of bad and placed her on her feet. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She then slipped on her glasses.

"Mornin' daddy" she said with another yawn.

"Do you remember what today is?" he asked as they walked into the bathroom down the hall. She shook her head. "Today you and I are going to go back to the past to help Mr. Goku defeat the androids" he said.

"See Papa?" she asked as she stepped up on the tiny pink stool and brushed her teeth.

"Yeah were going to see him too" he said as he brushed his own teeth.

"Yes!" she said with a fist pump. He laughed and she giggled.

"Alright let's go downstairs and eat" he said as he put both of their toothbrushes into the toothbrush holder. He quickly turned off the light and walked behind the toddler that sprinted down the stairs. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found her already in her booster chair.

"Good morning mom" Trunks said as he took his seat next to Elizabeth.

"Mornin' nana" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Good morning little one and Trunks" Bulma said as she set the food down in front of them. Then Chi Chi walked in.

"Hello" she said in a tired tone.

"Mornin' unty" Elizabeth said with a adorable smile. Chi Chi smiled back.

"Good morning little one" Chi Chi said with her own smile.

"Good morning Ms. Chi Chi" Trunks said. He had already begun to pile food on Elizabeth and his plates.

"Good morning Trunks" Chi Chi said. Both of them began to eat. Elizabeth ate with her hands.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Bulma said. "Eat with the fork" Bulma said pointing to the fork that lies next to her plate.

"Fork" Elizabeth said as she picked up the fork and waved it like a flag. She began to eat. Once she was done she taped her dad on the shoulder. He was almost finished eating.

"Are you done" he asked her. She nodded and smiled a big smile.

"Me done!" she repeated enthusiastically.

"Okay put your plate in the sink" Trunks said. She nodded.

"Sink" she said as she hopped out of the chair and walked over to the sink. She hovered so that she could see into the sink. She placed the plate into the sink and walked back over to her father.

"Okay let's go get dressed and packed" Trunks said as he slipped the toddler onto his shoulder. She played in his hair. He walked up the stairs and into her room. He grabbed her 'going out' capsule which had like 67 out fits, a couple of coloring books, crayons, extra underwear, 5 pairs of shoes, some toys, a pillow, a blanket and a snack. Then he grabbed one of her outfits and he walked into her private bathroom. He placed her on the floor. "Okay, after your bath I'll get dressed and we can go" Trunks said as he pulled her pajama top over her head.

"Bath!" Elizabeth yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Hey stop jumping" Trunks said as he laughed. She stopped jumping and smiled at him. He pulled her pants off and she stomped her feet.

"Bath daddy bath!" the toddler said with another giggle.

"Okay alright just give me a minute" Trunks said as he turned on the water and poured in the bubble bath. Then he pulled a towel off the ledge and set it on the sink. Once the tub was filled with water, Trunks lifted the smiling toddler into the tub and watched her splash around. She went under water and then came back up again.

"Bath" she said as she rubbed the water out of her eyes.

"Arm" Trunks said as he stuck out a hand. She placed one of her arms in his hand. His hand was huge compared to her chubby arm. After he washed all of her body parts, her tail, and her long curly hair, he picked up the towel. "Alright time to get out" Trunks said. She shook her head.

"No" Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, or do I have to come in there?" Trunks offered. She giggled. He sighed and reached in to pull her out. When he did a smirk that could have rivaled Vegeta's, crossed her face and she pulled him into the water making a big splash.

"Daddy fall in!" she said with a giggle. Then Trunk's head popped up through the bubbles and he spit out water. Elizabeth laughed even harder then. He stepped out of the tub and pulled Elizabeth out with him. They were both soaking wet. Trunks sat on the rug and pulled Elizabeth into his lap and brushed her hair. He easily put her wet lavender curls into two pigtails and put bows onto each one, while silent.

"Daddy" Elizabeth said in a sad voice. "Daddy mad?" Elizabeth asked. Trunk's anger softened when he heard how sweet she sounded. It always did when she said that.

"Not at all princess" Trunks said as he kissed her cheek. She giggled as he pulled her clothes on. She was wearing blue overalls with Minnie Mouse on the front. Underneath she wore a pink shirt with little flowers on it. She also wore pink gym shoes with little rhinestones on the toe. After Trunks took a shower and changed his clothes he stuck Elizabeth's capsule into his pocket and walked down the stairs and over to the front door where he saw Elizabeth playing in Chi Chi's hair. When she saw him she immediately ran over into Trunk's arms.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he scooped her onto his shoulder.

"Ready!" she replied. She was extremely excited because she would finally get to meet her papa (Vegeta). Her father was always talking about him and how great and strong he was. She wanted to be just like him.

"Okay" Bulma said as she walked back into the house. "The Time Machine is ready to go" she continued. Tears started to well in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Don't cry mom, I promise when I return I'll be strong enough to defeat the androids" Trunks said as he put Elizabeth down. He walked closer and hugged her. Elizabeth tried to wrap her tiny arms around both of them. They smiled down at them.

"No cry nana" she said as she looked up at her grandmother in particular.

"I'll miss you two" Bulma said as she crouched down and gave Elizabeth a hug and a kiss.

"I miss you" Elizabeth said as she kissed her cheek back.

"Well get on going you two" Bulma said with a smile as she got up and began to walk outside. Chi Chi smiled and followed. Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Trunks hopped into the time machine with Elizabeth on his shoulder. He pressed the go button and waved to the two crying women in front of him. Elizabeth waved too. Then they waited for the past to come.


	6. All the Courage in The World!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my science teacher Mr. Langston!

"My star student does not own Dragon ball Z or GT or anything related to that"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, now did you do your review, remember we have a chapter test next Friday" _he smiles, I roll my eyes and fan him away as a sweatdrop appears on my head._

"I'll do it later, let me finish the next chapter, geeze….. anyway on with the story!"

All the Courage in The World!

When Trunks opened his eyes he heard something. Something he hadn't heard in a year and 7 months to be exact. It was the sound of crying. It was infant crying too. He looked down and realized what happened. His recently 2 year old daughter had reverted into an infant. She looked to be about 1 so a year and a half had been taken off of her relative age. Then he noticed that he too was shorter. He jumped out of the capsule with the infant in his arms.

"What's happened to us" Trunks said as he looked at his body and Elizabeth's. He mentally cursed at his luck.

"I'll just have to fight like this" Trunks said as he began to hover. He was about to take off, when Elizabeth started to cry again. He sighed and tickled her cheeks. She immediately stopped and giggled.

"Dada" she said as she played with her glasses. She took them off and stuck them in her mouth.

"No" Trunks said as he placed the glasses back on her face. She began to cry. He groaned and hopped back into the Time Machine where he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pacifier. He stuck it in her mouth and she sucked on it contently. Trunks hopped out for the second time that day and after he put his time machine into its capsule he took off in search of Goku and the others. He continued flying until he came across South City and found a lot of ruin.

"Oh no" he whispered. He hoped Goku had remembered what he had told him. He took off again holding Elizabeth close to his chest. After flying for about 12 minutes he came across a head of what looked as to be an android, but it didn't look like the androids form his time. He knew he had to hurry because the Z gang was in a whole bunch of trouble. This time Trunks flew at top speed towards their ki's. He saw Piccolo first and then everyone else. He was fighting an old guy with long white hair and weird clothes. He then realized it was an android.

"Now's my chance to go back to the lab and when I do I will unleash number 17 and 18 upon you" it yelled as it charged a pink ki attack that blinded everyone.

Just then he saw his mother fall from the sky and he raced to catch her before she fell. He quickly shifted Elizabeth so she was on his shoulders. Then he grabbed her and a mysterious baby (that looked somewhat familiar) before they hit the ground. Once the smoke cleared he realized that the android had disappeared.

"Thank you, you saved me and my baby" Bulma said with a smile. Trunks nodded. He was in a daze and was staring at his father. Rage bubbled in his eyes and in his heart. How could he let them fall and not even care? He helped her to her to her feet and turned to his father in a spit of rage. Elizabeth had a curious look on her face but continued to suck on her pacifier.

"How could you let them fall?" Trunks yelled angrily. Vegeta turned to him as if he had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Let who fall boy?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your wife and child!" Trunks said as he ignored his father's menacing gaze.

"The child and the woman serve only one purpose and that is to stand in my way" Vegeta said. Trunks growled. Once everyone was over there they talked stragety.

"Where's Goku" Trunks asked. He hadn't seen him or sensed him anywhere.

"He didn't take that medicine because he said he wasn't sick. When we were fighting the first android he suddenly came down with it" Gohan explained sadly. Before Trunks could ask where he was Vegeta cut in.

"I'M NOT GONNA STAND AROUND AND WAIT FOR THEM TO COME OUT" Vegeta screamed, tired of waiting. Piccolo raised a hand to try and calm him.

"What do the androids look like?" Piccolo asked.

"18 is a young women with blond hair and pretty if I may say so myself. 17 is a young boy with black hair and a scarf tied around his neck. They both have ice cold blue eyes" Trunks said as he shuddered.

"I'm going to rip those toasters in half" Vegeta said as he took off. Trunks growled at his arrogance.

"I won't let my father die, not again" Trunks said as he pulled Elizabeth from his shoulders, pulled her tight against his chest and flew off.

"Did that kid just say father" Bulma asked sounding clueless. Piccolo sighed at all the time that was being wasted.

"I guess you can know now, that kid is who the baby in your arms grows up to be. The toddler on his shoulders is your future granddaughter" Piccolo finished. Gohan and Krillin's mouths hung open. Bulma simply cocked her head.

"He does kind of look like Trunks, and here I was worrying about him being too much like his father" Bulma said with a slight laugh. "By the way, that android looked a whole lot like Dr. Gero" she pointed out. Everyone stared at her with question mark looks on their faces. She sighed. "I've seen him in one of my dad's science magazines" she continued.

"Did it say where his lab was" Piccolo asked. Bulma shook her head.

"They say he keeps it a secret but, the magazine said that it was in the mountains of the 9 west area" Bulma said as she made faces at baby Trunks to calm him down.

"Alright let's go, Gohan you take Bulma back to Capsule Corp. and then head home and guard your father. We don't know what those androids want but I have a sneaking suspicion, they want Goku" Piccolo directed. Gohan's face fell but he nodded. "The rest of you come with me" he continued. They all took off in their different directions.

_Back with Trunks_

Trunks continued to fly tailing his father. Every now and again he would look back and smirk at him. And every 5 minutes Trunks would look down at Elizabeth who was fast asleep, completely oblivious to the many dangers around them. He remembered flying like this to calm her down and she would always fall asleep, though he hadn't done in since she was an infant. He wondered if she remembered. Then he focused back to his father's boots which was the only thing he could see.

_How argent my father is_ Trunks thought with a scowl. _I can't believe he would just let me and mom fall like that and not even care! And yet since Elizabeth was little I've been singing his praises to her. I should be ashamed, talking father up like that. I had no right to make Elizabeth want to be just like someone so rude. _Trunks thought as he shook his head. He looked down again and found Elizabeth staring up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Awake I see" Trunks said as he looked at her. She yawned and cocked her head with curiosity at her father. Trunks sighed and continued to fly through the air. Then he felt the other fighters flying in their direction and before long they had all caught up to him. They continued flying until they reached some mountains and a small forest.

"Everyone spread out and see if you can find the lab, I'm looking in the mountains so you all look in the forest" Piccolo said. "Raise your power level if you find it" he continued. Vegeta snorted.

"You can't tell me what to do Namek" Vegeta said as he flew off. Trunks rolled his eyes and so did Piccolo. Then everyone spit off to search. Trunks decided to look near a small stream since he didn't see anyone go off in that direction. He landed and walked underneath the trees. Just then a yellow butterfly flew over his head and Elizabeth reached up toward it while giggling. Then Trunks remembered that her mobile had butterflies on it of all different colors and this one looked kind of like one of them.

"See that, it's a butterfly" Trunks said as he pointed at it.

"Buberey" she copied. He smiled as he continued to walk toward the stream. About a foot away from the stream he felt a warm sensation right under Elizabeth and it took him a while to realize what it was.

"Oh gross" Trunks yelled as he held Elizabeth away from his body. He watched as a wet spot appeared on her butt right next to her tail. He mentally cursed again. She however didn't seem to notice and kept giggling and smiling. Then he remembered something, Elizabeth wasn't potty trained until she was one and a half. He cursed again.

"Dada" she said as she cocked her head not realizing that she had just peed on herself. Just then he got an idea. Trunks rushed over to the stream and pulled off her sneakers and socks and placed her barefoot into the water. She tried to kick but Trunks put her legs back down. He quickly washed her bottom and her overalls until they were clean and dried them with a spark of his ki. Before he could put her clothes back on, she picked up a rock and tossed it into the forest. He watched it carefully and heard when it struck something. Then Tien came from behind the trees.

"Whoa what's the big idea?" Tien said rubbing the bump on his head. That's when Elizabeth lost it and burst into laughter.

"Sorry, she's no used to your ki yet. She might have thought you were an enemy" Trunks said as he pulled her clothes back on and buttoned her overalls.

"What are you-" Tien began to say but Trunks cut him off.

"Long story" he said as he tied her shoe laces and picked her up. Before they could continue their walk they felt Krillin's ki spike. They both looked at each other simultaneously and flew in that direction. Once they got there they found Krillin and all of the other warriors waiting for them.

"What's up Krillin" Trunks asked ignoring his embarrassed expression.

"I found the lab, but was going inside" he said. Piccolo face palmed.

"Alright let's go then" Piccolo said in an annoyed tone. They all followed after him until they came upon a huge iron door that was made into the rock. Vegeta, Elizabeth, Piccolo, and Trunks could all hear what was going on inside but everyone else was straining to hear anything. Just then Vegeta growled form behind them and raised his hand ready to fire.

"What are you doing" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Ending these toasters, stand aside" he screamed. Then he fired a blue ki blast that easily destroyed the iron door. When the smoke cleared all of the warriors stood motionless. There stood the androids and an eerie silence fell over the crowd.

"Well a girl blond hair blue eyes and not hideous, a boy black hair with a bandana" he continued with his signature smirk.

"Attack them" Gero said with an ecstatic look on his face.

"No" 17 said as he snatched the remote from his 'master'

"What are you-"he tried to say before his head was swiftly cut off by 18's foot. It rolled to the ground and landed with a thunk as the warriors stood with surprised faces. 17 jumped and landed on the head making blood and parts cover the bottom of his shoe. Trunks put Elizabeth down and she clung to his leg tenderly. 17 looked up with a smirk on his face as he pointed to Elizabeth and flexed his finger motioning her to come forward. Being the naive and docile toddler she was. She let go of her father's leg and walked forward toward the destroyers of her own time.


	7. Bye Bye Piccolo!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my older sister!

"My baby sis, don't own jack"_ licks a random lolli…_

"What's up with the lolli?"

"Nun ya" _continues to lick random lolli while I roll my eyes…. (Lolli is candy and in this case a lollipop)_

"Anyway, on with the story!"

Bye Bye Piccolo!

"Lizzy no" Trunks whispered trying to make her come back. She turned to him with a smile on her face and continued walking forward until she was about 3 feet away from his body. He smirked and she scowled her best 'papa scowl' trying to scare him off while sticking her pacifier in the pocket of her overalls. She puffed out her already chubby cheeks and knitted her eyebrows together before placing her hands securely on her little hips.

"Kid's got guts, I like that" 17 said looking down at her. A growl echoed in Trunk's chest as a scowl fiercer than his daughter's played on his face. 17 reached down and brushed a lavender curl from her face.

"Don't touch her again" Vegeta and Trunks spat simultaneously. Everyone was surprised to hear Vegeta speak out on behalf of the toddler.

"And what if I do" 17 dared getting slightly closer to her. Elizabeth stood tall showing no fear, her face was unemotional. Vegeta stepped closer, as did Trunks, both of their faces showing pure hatred.

"17 we don't have time to fool around" 18 said getting off of the other androids case. "Let's get this thing open now" she said rolling her eyes.

"I refuse to let another android be released unto this world" Trunks screamed nodding to the toddler to move. She easily averted the energy blast as Krillin screamed "Hit the deck!" When the smoke cleared Trunks stood with a surprised look on his face as Elizabeth stood next to him coughing.

"Imbecile what did that accomplish" Vegeta spat looking at 17 who held the other androids case above his head. He effortlessly tossed it onto the ground and pressed a button opening in. What happened next scared almost everyone. I big android with a green shirt and black pants stepped out. He had an orange Mohawk with fair skin.

"Welcome to the world 16" 18 said with a smirk on her face. He stared with a look of boredom on his face.

"Well if you don't mind excusing us, we need to find Goku and eradicate him" 17 said as he took off with 18 and 16 on his heels. Vegeta growled and took off after them and Trunks powered up about to take off after his father but Piccolo raised a hand to stop him.

"We need to go to Goku's house and take him somewhere safe" Piccolo thought.

"How about to Master Rosihi's Island" Krillin offered.

"Good idea" Piccolo said. "We'll go to Goku's and transport him to the island before the androids get there and we'll guard him there" Piccolo continued. Trunks lifted Elizabeth back into his arms and kissed her cheek and then everyone took off after him. After 15 minutes of flying the spotted Vegeta on a highway confronting the androids and decided to go down there see what was going on. They all landed behind him.

"Well I see we have more spectators for the show?" Vegeta said cockily. "I was just about to destroy these toasters and send them to the junk heap where they belong" he said with an evident smirk playing on his face.

"18" 17 said ushering his sister towards Vegeta.

"Uh fine" she said with a roll of her eyes. She walked closer to Vegeta and he got into a fighting stance. She easily out maneuvered all of his punches, kicks, and energy blasts before he knew it she had broken his arms. He screamed out in pain and Trunks immediately turned super sayian and passed his daughter to Krillin.

"Keep her safe" he said through gritted teeth. Krillin nodded before, Trunks stepped in. He pulled his sword out and tried to hit her but she shattered the tip causing it to fall to the ground. He growled again before attacking her with a barrage of kicks and punches. Before long, everyone of the warrior stepped in (except for Krillin who was holding a very upset Elizabeth in his arms) to try to help but they were all defeated, one by one, until no one stood. 18 jumped back up to the highway where Krillin stood still holding the crying toddler.

"DOWN!" Elizabeth screamed as she elbowed Krillin in the chin.

"I can't" Krilln said as he held his grip.

"Good luck" 18 said getting closer and kissing him on the cheek. Elizabeth scowled and cursed at her in toddler language. When 18 turned her back Elizabeth raised a tiny, chubby finger into the air. With a small amount of her energy on her finger tip, she watched as a green big ball grew bigger and bigger until it was almost as big as Earth. Krillin put her down and backed away afraid of what the child could do. He watched in awe as she cried angry tears for her father and grandfather. Before 18 could move, she tossed the ball.

"Sage Power" she screamed letting it go. The energy blast circled around her before she blew it up with a yellow blast of her own.

"Oh I see the kids got some power too" she said turning to face the two. Her clothes had been lightly singed and her hair had been blown out of place. Elizabeth continued to cry angry tears kicking her tiny legs. 17 smirked as the other androids took off on his heels. Krillin sighed and walked back over. He leaned down and picked up the toddler allowing her to cry into his chest. He flew down and landed next to the unconscious bunch giving everyone a sensu bean. He gave one to Elizabeth and she toddled over and climbed onto her father's chest, putting the bean into his mouth.

"You okay" Trunks asked as he sat up pulling the girl into his lap.

"O'tay" she said with a smile. He wiped the tears off of her face and she leaned against his chest with a sigh.

"Good now let's go and get Goku" he said standing up. Once everyone was healed, Piccolo stood up about to take off from the group.

"Wait, Goku's house is in the other direction" Krillin shouted.

"I know" he muttered.

"Then where are you going" Krillin asked. "We need to help our friend" he continued. Piccolo growled.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS YOUR FRIENDS, DON'T FORGET THAT" Piccolo said as he took off. Krillin smirked and Lizzy waved (opened and closed her little fist like the toddler she was).

"Bye Bye" she called after him, causing everyone to laugh and lifting the tension off of the group.

What will the kid do next? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! Thankies to:

Blueflower2

Aries-Brook-Avian-Angel-Mutant

AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl

Trunks' Hottie

Layab The Dark Saiyan

And

May May

For reviewing and thanks for making this a favorite!


	8. Meet Aunty Chi Chi!

Sorry no intro, since I have to study for my science homework….

I own nothing…

Meet Aunty Chi Chi!

"I wonder what would cause him to storm off like that" Tien asked with a shrug.

"I think I know" Krillin said. Everyone turned to him wide eyed and he nodded. "Remember how Piccolo said that when Kami and him were merged how strong they were? We'll I think he's finally come to his senses and decided to merge with him" Krillin said thoughtfully.

"That makes sense" Trunks said shifting the toddler on his waist. "Oh well let's make our way to Goku's" he said powering up. He took off with everyone on his heels. Eventually they reached Goku's house and they all landed in front of the door.

"Okay Trunks" Krillin started. "You have to watch your mouth around this one" he continued.

"Alright" he said with a nod. They walked up to the door and knocked. A distant coming was heard from the other side of the door. Then Chi Chi appeared.

"Hello Krillin" she said and then gawked. "And whose your adorable baby friend" Chi Chi asked reaching out and tickling her rosy cheek. Elizabeth played the part perfectly by giggling and smiling at her. "She's so cute I could just eat her up" she said tickling her.

"This is Elizabeth, Trunk's daughter" Krillin said.

"We need to take you, Gohan, and Goku to Kami house to be safe from the androids. You don't mind do you?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, sure, I don't mind at all" she said still playing with the baby.

"Well do you mind holding her while we move Goku into the plane?" Trunks asked gesturing the toddler to her.

"Alright" she said taking the toddler into her arms. Elizabeth started to whimper. "Hi cutie pie" she said looking into the girls big blue eyes. As soon as her dad went out of view she started to cry. "Aw what's wrong? You're a daddy's girl aren't you?" Chi Chi asked bouncing the crying toddler. Just then Trunks came back around the corner carrying Goku's bed and she immediately stopped crying and started calling out for her father.

"Dada" she repeated reaching in his direction.

"Just a second princess" he said walking out of the door with Yamcha and Tien helping. Once he was out of view again she began to cry.

"Oh shh don't cry, little one" she said bouncing the baby on her hip. Elizabeth continued to cry until her father reentered the house. He immediately took the crying girl into his arms and she stopped crying.

"Dada" she said leaning her head on his chest. He smiled down at the toddler.

"Separation anxiety" he muttered. She nodded. Once everyone and everything was loaded into the hover plane Chi Chi placed a stack of books in front of Gohan who immediately sighed and started working on the top book.

"Really mom" he said under his breath.

"What was that mister?" she asked sitting on the edge of the mattress, holding Elizabeth who was playing with her pants.

"Nothing mom" he said continuing to work.

"The androids are treating this like some sort of game, and it's definetley one that they want Goku to loose" Krillin stated.

"Wow are they really that strong though?" Gohan asked.

"Put it this way, multiply Trunks warning by ten" Krillin stated. Gohan simply gaped and looked over at Trunks who was silent. Krillin frowned and Chi Chi looked slightly lost before suddently screaming.

"Oh no, I'm a terrible mother, I was so caught up in all of this commotion I almost forgot the most important thing!" she whined as she dug through a large bag before pulling out a stack of books and placing it in front of Gohan.

"You can't be serious" Gohan said, gaping at his mother.

"Current circumstances should not excuse you from school work" Chi Chi sassed. Instead of continuing with the argument, Gohan simply got to work on the large stack of books.

"Wow Chi Chi you really are something else ya know that?" Krillin muttered.

"So what's our next move?" Yamcha questioned.

"Hey don't look at me, I don't have the slightest clue" Krillin replied.

"This may sound crazy, but here's a thought" Trunks began. "Since I know where Dr. Gero's secret lab is, I could travel back to before the androids were activated, I could try to destroy them while they are still dormant all at once" he stated.

"Stop me if I'm wrong here Trunks but I thought your time machine wasn't all that precise, and just like you told Goku, traveling through time takes a lot of energy and you'd have a tuff time getting enough to make it back to your own time" Krillin said.

"Good point" Trunks stated.

"But if you could go back and you destroyed the androids there, what would happen to the one's here? In our present time. Would they disappear or something or would it be like they never existed?" Gohan questioned.

"Wait that's right, it couldn't work. If I went back in time and kept Dr. Gero from making them, then it would alter the course of that time line but it wouldn't do a thing about the time line that they already exsist in" Trunks said thoughtfully.

"I'm not following you" Krilin stated. (Of course you aren't)

"Well uh, let's see. Take Goku for example, the medicine I brought from the future healed the Goku here in your present, that created a future for you were he stays healthy longer than he would if I never showed up to give him the medicine, the Goku in my time has been gone for a long time nothing I've done for him here has changed that factor. An alternate future exists for you guys now but that's it" Trunks blurted.

"Okay wait, my head is spinning, so by that logic the future that you came form stays the same no matter what you do here. Even if Goku does defeat the androids here, the androids in your time will still be running wild?" Krillin questioned.

"Then why go through all the trouble of coming back? Your time doesn't reap any of the benefit" Yamcha asked. Trunks stood and walked over to the window, watching the clouds zoom by on the blue sky.

"My mom said she was done. Done living in a world without hope because of the androids. Any future where they didn't exist was good enough for her, even if she couldn't live in it herself. Of course recon was the primary objective, she thought me might find some weakness to exploit the androids, by watching Goku fight them and if that wasn't enough, I was to bring Goku to my time for a faceoff with the androids there" Trunks said as he gaped. "I apologize. The past that I've traveled back to is so different than expected that it throws a wrench into those plans. With Goku's heart condition a little skewed, there's now one more android then I was prepared to deal with and for some reason all three androids are stronger" he muttered annoyed.

"Yeah but what was it that made everything change so much in our time" Gohan broke in before being moved by his mother.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. Maybe it was me and my coming here that made things worse" Trunks said biting his thumb nail. Elizabeth wiggled her way out of her aunt's arms and onto the floor where she toddled over to him. She tripped and landed in Trunks lap and he smiled down at her as he picked her up and placed him on one of his knees.

"Hey don't over think it" Chi Chi began. Trunks looked up at her thoughtfully. "However bad it seems I know we're better off now than if you hadn't come. My Goku's well again because of you" she said with a smile and a look of happiness in her ebony eyes. He looked down at Elizabeth who gave him a thumbs up and blew a small kiss, which made him smile even more.

"Yeah focus on try positive, things will work out!" Krillin exasperated!

"Yeah, they always do" Yamcha added in.

"We've been through a lot worse situations than this! We'll make it out one or another" he said, before muttering "probably".

"Krillin" Chi Chi yelled and smacked him on the head.

Mean while somewhere else…

Vegeta stood on the top of thr cliff as the rain poured down, soaking him. The words that android 18 had spoken earlier replayed in his head, over and over, taunting him. He growled and randomly turned super sayian and yelled at the top of his lungs, making rocks fly.

"Sup-Super Sayian is supposed to be absolutely invincible. How was I defeated, that makes no sense! My power should stand second to none. I am the sayian prince, the pinnacle of my race, becoming super sayian should summated my place has the greatest warrior in the universe. Is technology superior to my strength? And my limits are by mere biology. Nom I am Vegeta! I have no limits. Whoever my opponent there're mite is nothing come pared to mine. I will crush them and Kakarott. When the androids are dust, you can be sure that I will be coming for you next" he blurted loudly, telling the world of his new found confidence. (Not like they care…)

What do you think? Love it? Hate? Creative criticism is excepted! (Question: The next few prewritten chapters are REALLY BORING! DO you think I shoud just skip to the best part (the room of spirit and time) or keep the story consistant?) Please answer through the review page or send me a PM with your answer!


	9. Another Time Machine?

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Another Time Machine?**_

"_**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"**_

_**Disclaimer brought to you by my best friend Troy!**_

"_**Hey, Pooh Bear doesn't own anything but her Character Elizabeth" **__kisses my cheek. I blush._

"_**Thanks bud, I would also like to apologize for the wait because my computer was in the shop so I had to use the schools computer's and I saved my story on my own! Anyway, thanks for being loyal and patient with me. Now on with the story!"**_

" Master Roshi's house isn't too far away. I don't know if anyone's thought of this, but Krillin do you think that we should clue Bulma in?"

"Yeah I guess so…wait you think I should be the one to clue her in, aw great." Krillin aspirated.

"Come on, you're the best person to get her up to speed. You know more" Yamcha reasoned.

"Alright" Krillin muttered as he walked over to the phone and dialed Bulma's number. "No offense man, but your mom has one heck of a temper" Krillin told Trunks, who chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, she's not going to mellow with age" Trunks said. The phone beeped a couple of times before a secretary picked up.

"Hello, I need to speak with Bulma right away please. This is her friend Krillin" he stated.

"Krillin? Oh Mr. Krillin I'll patch you through to her private line in two shakes please hold" the secretary clarified. After a few little beeps Bulma picked up the phone.

"KRILLIN! What's wrong, something has to be up! Tell me everything. First things first, where are you guys. I tried calling Chi Chi's but no one picked up! Second, please tell me my mysterious son and granddaughter from the future is there?" Bulma questioned in hysterics.

"Yeah he's here" Krillin replied.

"Good put him on" she said.

"Go ahead your on speaker" Krillin informed her. Then something clicked in the toddler's head. That lady with blue hair had the same name as her nana did. She also had the same color hair and they sounded alike. She realized that the funny blue haired lady _was _her nana. She smiled at the small discovery.

"We can hear you mom" Trunks said.

"Nana!" Lizzy said with a smile. Trunks smiled also realizing that she had put two and two together and realized it was her grandmother.

"Hey Liz. Anyway we got a call from some land surveyors out in the woods that said that they had found a strange craft. They searched the craft and found a Capsule Corp. logo on it. So I decided to send some of our workers out there and they sent back a picture and we checked the database and it didn't match any of the things that we had manufactured." She stated.

"And what does this have to do with us" Krillin asked.

"I'm getting to that. I think it's something from your time since I've never seen such advanced technology since I've been working with mechanics and that's been a while. I'll fax a picture over and see if you can identify it" she said. I red light under the speaker blinked. A slip of paper came out with a beep and Krillin picked it up. He walked over to Trunks and Lizzy and handed the slip to Trunks.

"Take a look" he said. Trunks looked the picture over and gaped. Elizabeth peered from his lap. She ran a hand over the paper and then cocked her head.

"No doubt about it. That's my time machine, but it can't be mine it's in the capsule right here" he stated. Anxiety rose in his chest as his pulse quickened.

"I've got the coordinates, and I'm going to take a look. Wanna swing by?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there" he stated.

"Alright, bye" she said hanging up the phone with a click. "I'll be back" Trunks said standing and putting the toddler on her feet. She lifted her arms above her head, and he picked her back up. "I guess" he muttered. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Uh I would like to come along too, if you don't mind" Gohan said nervously.

"Excuse me?" Chi Chi asked.

"Please mom, we won't be in any danger, I promise we'll come straigt back" he begged.

"Fine" Chi Chi huffed. Gohan smiled up at Trunks as the two opened the door, ready to exit into the forest, not knowing what awaited them.

_**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Also, P.M. me if you think I should continue like this or, skip to the good part? LOVE PRINCESS PORSHA!**_


	10. Elizabeth's a Granpa's Girl!

**"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"**

**Disclaimer brought to you by my friend Brittney!**

"**She dosen't own nothing"**

"**What?"**

"**Let's go bike riding!"**

"**But we just rode 5 miles! Where do you get this energy from?"**

"**My mom!"**

"**OMG! Anyway, on with the story**

_**Elizabeth's a Granpa's Girl?**_

Over the next few weeks, many things happened between Trunks and Elizabeth. Goku had finally woken up from his sickness with help from Elizabeth, (who thought it was a good idea to jump on him until he woke up). 17 had found the island and caused Piccolo to have to go and fight him and Cell had also decided to rear his ugly head. Recently Goku had decided to send Vegeta and Trunks into the hyperbolic time chamber, but Vegeta put up a fuss, insisting that his granddaughter go in with them so he could train her himself and after 3 hours of arguing with the over protective Trunks, Trunks gave in and said that she would go with them in the morning. He sighed as he ran a hand though her soft lavender curls as she slept. As much as he didn't want her anywhere near cell or the androids, he had to admit, she was extremely strong for her age and she needed to be able to control her power. He had taught her everything that he knew and she could barely control when she went in or out of the Super Sayian state. His little fragile girl totally didn't deserve to be stuck in the middle of this. She needed to be in a place with kids her age, learning and growing up like a normal girl.

"Hey" Goku said, interrupting his thoughts and waking up the little girl.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked as he stood to his feet. Lizzy yawned and rubbed her bright blue eyes sitting up.

"It's time for you to go" he said, slightly enthusiastically.

"Okay" Trunks said, shifting slightly. "Goku, do you think what I'm doing is right?" Trunks questioned, as he helped the little girl to her feet. Goku ran a hand though his spiky hair and nodded to himself.

"She'll be fine. Any child that can go up against King Kold and be fine, can handle the Time Chamber" he said as he placed a hand on Trunks' tight shoulder. The teen nodded and grabbed a hold of the toddler's hand. The father daughter duo walked over to the door where, Vegeta was waiting rather impatiently of course.

"Took you long enough" he rasped out in his deep voice. Trunks snorted and Elizabeth giggled. Vegeta looked down at the toddler who smiled up at him, on the outside, he scowled but on the inside, he was smiling back. He didn't know what he saw in the brat, but she was one of a kind. She was a true mystery, that was for sure, something made him want to protect her and be around her all the time. He brushed the feeling off when the little black genie also known as Mr. Popo came over to them and opened the door.

"You may enter now" he said, speaking in his monotone voice. Vegeta pushed past him and walked in while, Trunks bowed respectfully. Lizzy chose a different route and gave his leg a little hug before running after her father into the room. There was white tile floor, a big hourglass filled with green sand, and three bedrooms. The room also felt hot and stuffy.

"Gravity change" Trunks mumbled as he picked up the little girl so she could walk without difficulty. He looked around and a pang of excitement rant through his veins as his eyes scanned the landscape.

This was going to be pretty complicated, trying to watch a mischievous one year old and train to meet you father's standards.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please Review!**

**I've decided that the next chapter will be in a list order:**

**Month 1**

**Month 2**

**Yada Yada Yada…. Thank you for your reviews and please keep reading!**


	11. The Big White Room Part One!

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by The Softball Triplets: Lindsey, Alexis (Or lex as I prefer), and Becca! (Or Becks, or Rebecca).

"Hi!"

"I need you to do a disclaimer"

"Really?" _Their eyes glitter with joy_

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay, Princess here, does not own anything" _Alexis states matter of factly._

"Yeah she does, she owns Elizabeth and any other OC's that she makes" _Becca argues_

"Whatever, guys let's not fight_" Lindsey says with a smile as she raises her hands in defense._

"Fight? Who said we were fighting?" _Alexis replies annoyed._

"I do" _I say raising a hand._

"STAY OUT OF THIS" _they all yell annoyed._

"Okay then, let's start the story then so I don't get beat up!"

**Authors Note: I have decided to do the Room Of Spirit and Time in segmented parts. You'll see once you start to read. I apologize for the long wait and that I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for being patient and loyal peps. I did get some PM's regarding my order of the story and I have decided (based on that) that I will skip to the good part and skip all of that extra boringness! In the hospital again! Hope to be out soon. Got bit by a brown recluse spider! My legs all swollen and it hurts really bad! Their trying to drain it, but they gave me some medicine and I was allergic! I'm trying to write my best with a swollen face! I can barely see and my glasses don't fit anymore ***_**huff**_*** plus all of this is screwing with my asthma. I am doing the best I can so I can't promise anything. I've had my brother update and put up some of my old pre-written stories lately but I'm running out of them. Loving all the reviews so keep em' coming. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Princess Porsha**

**Chapter 11**

**The Big White Room Part One**

The first thing that she noticed about the room was that it was big. There seemed to be an endless amount of white space. This made her curious as to what was on the other side. Elizabeth let go of her father's hand and walked toward it, with her big blue eyes wide. She stepped down the steps and was pulled to the ground. Trunks immediately ran to her aid and picked her up. He also noticed it was slightly heavier than it had been outside.

"No" he told her as he sat her on the smooth tile floor that separated the training area from the fighting area. He turned around and allowed his mouth to fall open when he noticed that she had already bypassed him and was standing in the white area. She was a super sayian, allowing her to stand there. She bounced up and down a couple of times and smiled at her father.

"Hi" she yelled at him as she waved.

"Your brat has the right idea" Vegeta said as he walked past his gaping son and into the training area, where he began to warm up with a kata.

"You have got to be kidding me" Trunks said as he face palmed.

"Come on boy" Vegeta called, grabbing his attention. He looked over and noticed that his daughter was copying Vegeta's moves to a tee.

"But I have to unpack" he replied gesturing to the bag on his shoulder. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he muttered as he watched his son look around some more. The little girl at his side seemed to be focused intently, on his movements; her eyes squinted as she followed his every punch and kick. She smiled up at him when she realized that she had done it right and now they were done.

"Go over there or something" he told her. Her chubby little face saddened.

"Go" he said making a shooing motion. She puffed out her cheeks, crossed her arms over her chest and stomped over to her designated area. Elizabeth breathed out and put her hands at her sides before she got down and did one handed pushups. She completed about 100 before she realized how bored she was. Standing to her feet, she stretched and flipped over on her hands, doing a well balanced hand stand, she lifted one of her hands and was now on one hand. Vegeta looked over with both eyebrows raised. 'What was she doing?' he wondered mentally but gave up and went back to his shadow sparring. This kid was a mystery that was for sure!

OOO

8 weeks had already passed in the chamber and things were going wonderful for out little friend. Trunks and Vegeta still weren't speaking, but they had managed not to kill each other and stay out of each other's way. Though Trunks had mentioned that he wanted to train with Vegeta, he never actually asked him. Sometimes, they would just fall into random sparring sessions. Other times, it would be an all out war between the two, fighting over stupid things like who ate the last of the leftovers or who touched who's stuff. There was one good thing that came of this: When Trunks was asleep or preoccupied, Vegeta actually took his time to spar with the toddler and she was doing amazing. She had already mastered Super Sayian and was really close to going to the next level. She was an astounding listener and had a very good concentration for such a young girl.

'_If she was shaped correctly, she could become an excellent warrior in no time'_ Vegeta thought while sparring with her one day. He had a proposal for Trunks once this whole mess was over though he could bet an argument would ensue. They stopped. She stood tall and wiped some sweat from her forehead. Elizabeth smiled up at him and he smirked down at her.

"400 pushups, now" he told her as he walked away slowly.

"Okay" she replied and got down on her hands and knees. She brushed a couple of lavender curls from her face and began her pushups, counting to herself as she huffed. Trunks walked up to her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Liz, come on, it's lunch time" he said as he helped her up. He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you wrist" he said, noticing that it was displaced slightly. She winced when he began to examine it.

"Nuting" she quickly replied and ran to the bathroom, to wash her hands. Actually, her wrist had been like that since she had tried to block one of her grandfather's punches. She had begun to cry at first, but he told her to stop and grow up. And of course she did as she was told. Trunks ran his hands though his long lavender hair with a sigh. This was going to be one heck of a year.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. In the hospital again! Hope to be out soon. Got bit by a brown recluse spider! My legs all swollen and it hurts really bad!What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R! Will update as soon as possible, **

**Love Princess Porsha!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by Troy (again!)

"Pooh Bear, doesn't own the characters or the original idea, but she does own her character Elizabeth" _smiles at Porsha, making her blush._

"Yeah, what he said…what were we talking about?" _she asks as she stares lovingly at Troy._

"Uh the story, didn't you say that you had a special message for the people?"_ he asks, she blushes more._

"Oh yeah right! I wanted to apologize for the wait for this new chapter. I like just wrote it! I realized how long it had been since I had updated and felt bad so I wrote this. Sorry again people. Now where were we?"_ she asks, batting her eyelashes at him. Troy blushes and looks toward the camera._

"Okay, let's get to the story so we can have some alone time" _he offers with a smirk. I nod happily._

The Big White Room Part Two!

More weeks had passed and Elizabeth was beginning to get better and better. She was not on par with Vegeta though he still had the upper hand in most of their spars. Trunks and Vegeta were on partial speaking terms, which meant that anything that, had to do with Elizabeth, Trunks wanted to know. Vegeta was reluctant to talk to him at first but he eventually decided that it was appropriate to inform the young father about his daughter's progress. Trunks was starting to get taller and his long hair was getting on his nerves, so he tied it up with one of Elizabeth's ribbons. Elizabeth was growing too. She had gotten at least a foot taller and her shoulder length curls had quickly turned into waist length ones. Her clothes were also starting to get smaller and that was annoying Trunks to no end. Eventually, he just let her wear some of his shirts and a pair of her shorts. Currently she was working on her ki control, while Vegeta went for a lunch break. According to her, she wasn't hungry, though Vegeta knew she was.

"Liz! Come on and eat please" her father called. She shook her head, her pigtailed hair smacking her in the face. He groaned and shook his head, wondering when she would come.

"Stop worrying brat" Vegeta said, sneaking up behind him.

"Of course you would say that, you don't have a daughter who shouldn't be exposed to this kind of crap" Trunks muttered. Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes behind him.

"Sayians younger that her were born on the battlefield and fought there until their deaths. Trust me, she's fine. The girls strong and she can deal with a little bit of carnage. I think her past may have something to do with that" his father replied, tossing a glance to his son, who quickly picked it up.

"I don't know who her mother is" he whispered slightly embarrassed. "You can't tell any of this to the others" he continued. Vegeta scoffed.

"Out with it brat."

"Well, I found her on the front steps of Capsule Corp, 4 days after her birth. After some DNA swapping, she was a sayian and my daughter at that. I couldn't bear to leave her in the past so I brought her with me. I think her parents might be dead because the note said they probably were" Trunks blurted out, remembering every detail about one of the greatest day of his life. Vegeta smirked and looked out into the white space, watching her intently.

"Whatever happened, it shaped her into the girl she is now" Vegeta muttered before making his way out to the floor himself. Trunks stared wide eyed after his father. Had they just had a conversation, lasting longer than 10 seconds?

"DADDY!" Elizabeth called, snapping him out of his trance. He shook his head and looked over to the little girl, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" he asked, getting down to her level. Her hands were behind her back.

"You have to close your eyes" she told him. He did as he was told. She pulled her closed hands up to his face.

"Can I look now?" he asked.

"Yes daddy" she said happily. He opened his eyes and saw a small orb of blue light in her hands.

"Wow! Very good hun! You think you can get it any bigger?" he asked her. She squinted her eyes and frowned.

"I tried but, it won't get any bigger!" she whined with a sigh.

"Maybe you need to concentrate more" he informed her as he placed a hand on her head. "Very good though."

"Thank you! Can I eat now" she asked as the energy between her hands dissipated.

"Yes, go ahead" he said and she took off toward the small kitchen area, humming Magic as she went. Trunks chuckled to himself as he watched her go. That was definitely his kid.

_What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Yet again, I apologize for such a long wait! I've been so busy lately! Please Read and Review!_


	13. Meeting Mama

**Meeting Mama**

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my friend Nate!

"She doesn't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z except her OC Elizabeth" _looks toward me. _"Did I do that right?"

"Yeah that was great, now can you help me with the damned math homework?" _I look annoyed and cross my arms over my chest._

"Yes I will, but could you please not curse"_ he asks intently._

"Fine. Anyway, on with the new chappie!"

Early one morning, Elizabeth woke up and began to couch, covering her mouth with her little hands.

"Are you okay?" her father asked, by her side in seconds. She felt dizzy and lightheaded.

"No, my head feels fuzzy" she said as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Trunks flipped her hands over and saw they had little spatters of blood on them. He sighed and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up" he mumbled as he pulled his hand out. She crawled into his arms and cuddled up to him.

"Daddy, I don't feel good" she said against his chest. He rubbed her back.

"I'll go see if I can find some medicine" he said as he began to lift her up and lay her back down. She whined and held him tighter.

"Carry me" she pleaded. He sighed, lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, where he looked in the small medicine cabinet.

"Um, let's see. Aspirin, Motrin, Zertec…" Trunks said as he looked over the contents of the cabinet. "There's a thermometer here" he mumbled as he carried her back to bed.

"Daddy, I want you to stay with me" she whined as tears filled her big blue eyes. Her tanned skin was flushed with fever and her long curls were messy and tangled. She looked up at him and gave him the Elizabeth StareTM, which he couldn't resist. He nodded and sat down.

"Open mouth" he told her. She did as she was told and opened her mouth wide, and he placed the thermometer under her tongue.

"Don't move around okay" he told her. "I'll make you some soup and see if I can find you some orange juice" her father said as he laid her down. She nodded as he tucked the blankets around her and she closed her eyes.

_Elizabeth's Dream_

"You're the one we've heard about?" a man who resembled her grandfather said, his arms were crossed over his chest and a stern look fell across his face.

"Who are you and where are we?" she asked as she looked around. Her own boldness startled her.

"This is the Royal Palace on planet Vegeta and I am your great-grandfather, King Vegeta" he explained. She smiled brightly.

"Holy crap! Papa told me about this place" she said as she looked around. "How did I get here?" she questioned. "And am I dead?"

"You are dreaming and you are not dead" he replied, answering his questions. Randomly, a lady with long red curls walked up behind the king and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked the lady.

"I am Haruka, your mother" she said. Elizabeth smiled and gaped at the women in front of her.

"Wow! You're so pretty! I hope to be as pretty as you one day" the little girl said hopefully.

"There is something important I must tell you child" she said as she crouched down to Elizabeth's level and took the toddler's smaller hands in her own.

"What is it mommy?" she asked, always wanting to say that.

"When you exit this Chamber, there is something you must do" her mother explained. Elizabeth's face turned serious as she nodded. "You were born for two reasons. One, you were to be your 'father's' guardian angel and you were meant to protect Prince Vegeta" she said. The girl looked confused.

"Wait! Both daddy and Papa are _much_ stronger than me! Why would I need to protect them?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"You have a power hidden deeply in here" her mother said as she placed a finger over the girl's heart.

"Really?" she asked smiling happily. Her mother nodded.

"This power was awarded to you so you could protect them" she told her. Elizabeth looked confused. "I am not sure if the power will remain with you after your job is complete."

"Oh…how do I get the power out?" the toddler asked curiously. Her grandfather smirked and came over to the two.

"The power will come when it is needed most" he informed her.

"Wow! How cool!" Elizabeth said bouncing from foot to foot in excitement. The duo smiled softly as they looked at her.

"Now, it is your responsibility to not tell your father or grandfather. Am I clear?" King Vegeta asked. She nodded vigorously as he placed a hand on her head.

"But, can I ask why?" she asked.

"If they knew, they might not allow you to fight or something" the King tried to explain.

"What he means to say is we are not sure how they might react to such a thing. This power is not gained, it is granted so it cannot be worked out" her mother reminded her.

"Another question, you and daddy dated?" she asked curiously, causing Haruka to blush.

"No sweetheart, uh how do I explain this? Trunks is you father because he swapped my DNA with mine and your other father's. I am still technically your mother because I birthed you" Haruka struggled to explain. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side for a moment before smiling brightly.

"So that means I have two daddies and a mommy?" she asked. Her mother nodded and placed a hand behind her head before laughing.

"Sure, good enough" her mother said, causing both mother and daughter to laugh. The two began to catch up, as their time for departure arrived.

"Haruka" King Vegeta called in his deep voice. The two looked up curiously. "It is time for us to depart" he informed them. Elizabeth immediately looked sad.

"Do you have to go?" the little girl asked. Haruka's face saddened.

"Yes we do" she mumbled as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'll miss you mommy" the girl whispered as tears came into her eyes. With a kiss on her mother's cheek the young girl stood up.

"But you just met me" her mother added as she patted the little girl's head.

"I know I'll miss you though" she said with a sad smile. The two adults looked at each other before they disappeared. Elizabeth blinked twice and realized she was still in bed, heavily tucked under the some blankets.

"Good you're awake. How do you feel?" her father asked as he entered the room. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Better" she mumbled as she stared down at the blanket. Her father brought her soup and sat next to her as she ate it. He patted her back and she sighed.

"We'll be leaving the chamber soon. Then me and your grandfather can kill those incessant androids and Cell" he informed her. She nodded, a spoon sticking out of her mouth.

"Cool! I'm so ready" she said getting riled up.

"You're not going" he informed her. Her face instantly fell.

"What?! Why not?" she asked.

"I don't want you hurt and I need you to stay here with the others and keep watch" he said, looking serious. She knew there was no arguing with him at this point. With a sigh, she took another spoonful of soup.

"Okay, I have a proposal" her father said, making her look up from the warm bowl in her hands.

"What's a proposaly thingy?" she asked, placing the spoon back down.

"It's an offer. _If_ we need help with anything, I promise you can help out. But if we don't then you don't move from this tower. Okay?" he asked her. Her face lit up a bit as her tail wagged.

"Okay then!" she replied with a happy smile. Trunks smiled, himself ready and waiting for the fight.


	14. Welcome Back

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my sister Kiera!

"She doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it, besides her OC Lizzy. Now, how about we go out for lunch?"

"Heck yeah! On with the chapter!"

Welcome Back

Elizabeth stared at the image of herself in the mirror. Today was the day they were supposed to leave the chamber. The little girl stood tall and huffed a breath as she tightened the belt of her gi.

"Elizabeth! Let's go!" her father called as he peaked into the room. She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm ready dad" she said as she smoothed her long lavender curls.

"Alright then, remember the promise" he said as he looked down at her.

"I know" the little girl said as she walked up to her father and hugged his leg affectionately.

TIME BREAK

The small family of three stood at the door of the chamber, serious faced and ready. Vegeta was the first to move foreward and opened the door. He stepped out, followed by Trunks and then Elizabeth. When the trio walked onto the white tile of the tower, everyone stared wide eyed at them. Elizabeth noticed Gohan and her grandmother standing near each other and the baby version of her father. Elizabeth shied behind her father's leg, not remembering any of the people except for her grandmother and Gohan.

"Oh my gosh Trunks what happened?" Bulma asked. "I mean you are Trunks right?"

"Uh yeah"

"Wow! You both have grown! Is that a wig. No it's real" Bulma said as she examined both Trunks and Elizabeth. The little girl shied away slightly.

"We were in the hyperbolic time chamber. Inside it was a year but outside only a day passed. That's why we've grown" he explained. "Father and I trained together" he added. Bulma peeked around Trunks and looked at Vegeta.

"Huh/ Vegeta you don't look that different? How come your hair didn't grow?" she asked.

"Papa says that a pure blooded sayians stays the same from the day they are born" Elizabeth said, cutting in for the first time.

"Is that true? How about that" Goku asked from Bulma's side.

"I guess that's why you've never needed a haircut" Bulma said.

"Hey yeah, but I wish I could do something about these split ends" Goku joked.

"Try shampoo" Bulma offered.

"I don't have time to listen to Kakarotts hair problems, but I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here" Vegeta commented to his wife. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Hold on I'll show you" Bulma said as she dug around in her pocket. "Well, this fight with Cell is going to be tough, so I thought you guys could use some new combat suits. And if you stop being a jerk Vegeta, maybe you can have one too" she said as she popped a capsule, leaving a white box on the ground. Everyone (minus Piccolo, Tien and Elizabeth) grabbed one and changed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bulma" Elizabeth said as she pulled on her grandmother's pant leg.

"Huh? What's up kid?" Bulma asked her.

"Um, none of them fit me, I'm too small" she said, referring to the suits. The little girl twiddled her fingers together shyly.

"That's because I made one just for you" her grandmother said with a wink as she pulled out another capsule and popped that one. Elizabeth looked curiously as the smoke cleared.

"Cool! It's pink! That's my favorite color" Lizzy exclaimed as she picked up the suit that lay on the floor before her.

"I thought you'd like it" Bulma said as the little girl stripped down to her undies and slipped the suit over her. "Wow! It feels really light! Thank you" Lizzy said bowing to Bulma.

"Anything for my future grandkid"

"Look daddy, nana made me a special one" Elizabeth said as she spun around to show her father her new outfit. He smiled down at her.

"You look pretty sweet pea" he told her as he ruffled her long curls she giggled.

"It's like the one I used to wear on Namek, remember dad?" Gohan exclaimed. "A perfect fit."

"So all of these are sayian combat suits?" Trunks asked.

"Well, more or less. I tried to cop Vegeta's as much as possible" she said proudly.

"You did a great job Bulma" Gohan said.

"Why thank you."Bulma said, before pausing. "Hey, aren't you going to wear yours?" Bulma asked Tien and Piccolo.

"I am a Namek, not a sayian and I am not going to dress like one" Piccolo said.

"That's right. I refuse to dress like Vegeta, after all of the horrible things he's done" Tien added, making Vegeta chuckle darkly.

"Aw come on guys. They look good and they fit great too" Goku replied as Vegeta walked over and stood in front of the taller sayian.

"There's no need for you to wear that, you won't even get a chance to use it so why even bother to putting it on" Vegeta taunted as he pulled his glove on.

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself? Well I hope you can pull it off" Goku replied, staring at the Prince who also stared. Vegeta smirked before spinning on his heels and turning in the opposite direction, before taking off into the sky.

"Wait father!" Trunks called, but Vegeta was already gone. He sighed. "I guess that's my cue" he said as he leaned down to Elizabeth and pecked her forehead.

"Promise you'll be safe" she whispered as she stuck out her little pinky to him. He smiled and grasped her finger with his own.

"Promise me, you'll stay here unless I need you" he whispered back. She nodded, as her blue eyes filled with tears. "Good, be safe" he told her and he was off. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled, hoping her father would be fine.

_So? How was it? I wrote this chapter on literal whim. Anyway, I'm STOKED! Neon Trees, Owl City, and Marron 5 are doing a tour that comes right to my town a couple days after my birthday._


	15. Little Sister, Big Brother

"Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Here's a new chapter"

Disclaimer brought to you by my boyfriend, Troy's little sisters!

"Big sister doesn't own the big story!" _Layla and Antonia say simulatiously._

_"Thanks girls, now who wants ice cream and lots of sugar to annoy big brother?"_

_"We do! We do!"_

_"Alright then, on with the story!"_

_**Little Sister, Big Brother!**_

Elizabeth bit her lip and struggled to keep from going right down to Earth and fight Cell herself. This waiting business was a lot harder than it seemed! The little girl tapped her tail against the white tile in boredom.

"Hey Liz-chan" Gohan said grabbing her attention. She looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked. Gohan smiled and sat down next to her, letting his long legs dangle over the edge.

"I have to go into the chamber now" he said, making her eyes widen.

"Why? I want to to stay with me!" She exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around his middle. He smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"It will only be a day. Vegeta may have already beat Cell by then" he informed her. Elizabeth pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"You really think the can win?" The little girl asked. Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Of course why not?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I think daddy will beat him" she said with a confident smile. Gohan smiled back.

"I have to go now" he said as he stood to his feet. She did the same and hugged him again.

"I'll be all alone with all these scary people" she whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've met these people before!" Gohan reminded.

"The big green one scares me the most" she whispered back. He chuckled lightly.

"I thought the same thing when I met Mr. Piccolo the first time, but he's nice once you get to know him."

She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "He looks mean to me, but I'll be good while your gone" she said with a smile. He nodded to her before he leaned down and placed a hand on her head.

"Good, ill miss my Imoto-chan" he said making her smile brighter.

"You called me little sister! Does that make you my nii-san" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure why not, now be good!" He said in his new big brother voice. Elizabeth giggled and waved as he ran over to his father. Elizabeth sighed at the new feeling of loneliness as she felt Gohan's energy disappear. She looked around hoping for someone else to talk to. With a smile, she scanned over the remaining Z Warriors. There was Tien, Piccolo,Baby Trunks and Bulma.

"Grandma!" Elizabeth called as she walked over to her grandmother.

"Yeah kiddo?" She asked, shifting baby Trunks in her arms,

"I'm bored. What can I do?" She asked.  
Bulma thought for a moment.

"Well, wanna learn how to braid your hair? Your dad did a pretty rough job of it..."Bulma commented as she examined the young girls lavender hair. Elizabeth chuckled lightly.

"I guess your right"

"We don't have time for trivial lessons!" Piccolo barked randomly, scaring them.

"What's wrong" Bulma was the first to ask. Elizabeth peeked out curiously, from behind her grandmother's leg.

"Vegeta's in trouble."

Oooo! I cliffy! What do you think?! Love it? Hate it? Feel free to leave as many comments as you please!


	16. Elizabeth's First Battle!

Elizabeth's First Real Battle

Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews! This chapter was actually a one shot that got moved here, so here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Elizabeth, the main character.

WARNING! There is a large amount of cursing for some reason...

Elizabeth looked shook violently. "Is...is...is daddy in trouble?" She asked curiously. Piccolo looked down at the child.

"He's about to fight now" Piccolo said. Elizabeth clenched her fists, remembering the promise.

"I'm going" she said simply as she pulled away from Bulma's leg. They looked down at her.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea kid" Bulma told her. Elizabeth's big blue eyes looked down at the clouds around the look out.

"I have to, it's my destiny!" She said in a frenzied huff, and with that, she jumped over the edge and took off toward the battle. In a matter of minutes, the little girl reached the battle field. Her father stood about 5 feet from Cell, a scowl on his face. He was powering up, that much she could tell. She closed her eyes tightly.

1st person

My senses are defiled in each and every way. My hearing is overtaken by the booming explosions rattling my brain. Every now and then I hear this high-pitched tone reverberating from ear to ear, blocking any other sound from my ear drums. My eyesight is hazy from the debris whipping by me. I smell dirt and dirt alone, as if the pebbles zipping by have lodged into my nostrils. I feel engulfed by the boiling hot rush of wind that's threatening to cut off my air supply. Immediately, the unbearable heat is countered by a cool, chilling breeze. The hairs on my arms rise to the sky, bumps forming along my tan skin.

And then, I am no longer bombarded by a wall of debris. I am hesitant, but I have to look. This whole thing is so bizarre that I must check again to make sure my eyes are not deceiving me.

Cell.

The man who beat the crap out of my grandfather, Vegeta only minutes ago. I shivered as a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks. My father, Trunks, stood in front of me, with an annoyed look on his face. I grip his hand tighter in fear. He gets down on one knee and looks me in my eyes. Blue stared into blue. He smiled and wiped some tears from my cheeks.

"Do me a favor little grape" he started, I nodded. "Go stand behind that tree, stay safe and help me out if I need it" he said, his face getting stern again.

"But daddy, I'm not that strong yet. Papa said I need more training" I mumbled. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't listen to him. Do as I say" he said as he kissed my nose. I nodded as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. I levitated as my father stood to his feet. The look on his face scared me, bad. I did as I was told and his inside a tree, watching through branches and leaves. The sky got dark as lightning crashed around him. I closed my eyes, keeping debris out of them. He continued to power up, just like he had done in the chamber of spirit and time. His hair got spikier and stood out in all different directions. I pushed my glasses farther up on my face, trying to make sure I was seeing correctly. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere. Cell stood in front of him, with an amused look on his face. Cell flared his aura too, making daddy angry. He flew up and punched Cell straight in the face, making the feind fly back into a rock. It exploded, leaving a batted Cell in it's midst. He sat up with a groan and landed in frond of where dad was standing.

"I see, you have some power. Not holding back? Got something to live for?" Cell asked as he pointed to the tree where I was hiding. How did he know I was there, his back was turned when I flew away, and I hid my power level as best as I could? I sighed in annoyance. Dad growled.

"Leave her out of this" he gowled. I furrowed my eyebrows at Cell. He smirked at my father making him angry as Cell raised his hand, which was pointed at me. My eyes got big as a closed my eyes and shivered. Daddy powered up more, his aura flashing with his emotions.

"I SAID TO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" he screamed as he hit Cell with a barrage of golden energy beams. When the smoke cleared, Cell was nowhere to be found. Both me and dad began to search for him, I saw him first.

"DADDY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" I yelled as Cell appeared and punched him in the back. My blood boiled at the sight of daddy in pain, my power fluctuated causing my aura to spike up and my power level rise. Dad recovered quickly and flew behind Cell, kicking him in the back and sending him flying. Dad disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Cell, punching him in the face. The two exchanged quick punches and kicks, though neither of them landed a hit.

The two repelled each other with their auras and flew back. Daddy, started to mumble something about Cell but I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. Dads flared his aura again and grit his teeth, as Cell did the same. The electricity between them was insane as dad, charged Cell, but Cell caught his hands and held them, making their aura's clash, with loud lightning.

Dad opened his hands and so did Cell, as a gold light glowed between them. Their hands looked as if to be on fire as more lightning crashed around us. Dad yelled, as Cell bashed his forehead into his. My heart began to beat faster as I lowered my eyebrows.

Daddy, flew back, but stopped himself and then charged at Cell who became stunned and dad took this opportunity to punch Cell in random places, making large sonic boom noises. I could tell he was running out of steam as I stood to my feet and jumped out of the tree.

Dad flew back and hit him with Papa's signature move, the Final Flash, which he happened to teach me and I taught daddy. He hovered down and looked at Cell with a look of pure hatred as Cell stood to his feet. Dad powered up fully and his muscles bulged, 'man they are huge' I thought. Dad tried to hit Cell multiple times, but was suddenly too slow. My eyes got big. This was what he was talking about. I powered up, but was nowhere near my father's power level. Dad was beginning to beginning to get out of breath.

"What the hell? What can't I hit him?" Dad asked in rage.

"What a disappointment you are. You're so pathetic; I can't even test my complete power on you!" Cell gloated. My eyes widened.

"What?" both of use said at the same time. Dad charged him again, but to no avail. He kneed dad in the stomach, I growled.

"No body, I mean no body, hurts my daddy and walks away" I yelled as I transformed. Cell punched dad in the face, "Stop it!" I yelled, but Cell ignored my pleas and punched dad in the face. "Please" I yelled as the tears returned. Dad flew into a rock and Cell charged him.

"I. SAID. STOP DAMMIT" I yelled as I began to get stronger. My little muscles bulged as a I screamed. Both dad and Cell turned and looked at me. My long hair spiked upwards like my father's. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DADDY" I screamed, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Stay back Elizabeth" dad called, I shook my head as my golden aura flared with anger.

"NO!" I yelled.

"I SAID STAY BACK" dad replied. I shook my head and stood tall. I tossed my glasses onto the ground and pulled off my necklace and my earrings so they couldn't get in my way.

"ELIZABETH RABENDA AMAI BRIEFS, STAY THERE" he yelled as he slammed his hand into the ground, cracking it.

"You told me to help you if you needed it so here I am" I mumbled as I wiped tears from my face. He stayed silent this time, as I got into a defensive position. Cell smirked.

"So you would like to follow in your father and grandfather's footsteps huh" he asked. I growled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I charged him. I landed a punch to his stomach. He stumbled back. I kicked him in the face and sent him flying. All of the anger that I had kept inside bubbled over as my power got bigger and bigger by the second. He stood and wiped some purple blood from his mouth. He got up and tried to punch me in the face. I dodged and punched him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain and chuckled.

"That was a good kick, learn it from your dad? Maybe mom? Oh that's right, you don't have one" he said with a smirk. What he said hit me like a brick wall and stopped me dead in my tracks. He sprung up and punched me in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of me. I remembered something that Papa had said and snapped out of my trance.

'Don't let words hurt you. There just letters in the English letter put together, nothing more noting less. Listening to them, and caring about what they mean makes you weak and I will have no granddaughter of mine crying because of something that someone said' he said, in my mind.

I shook my head back and forth and wiped my lip which was bleeding slightly.

"Don't talk about what you don't know" I said as I walked up to him. I slapped him multiple time in the face. Then I kicked him upward. He flew up high and I disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"Merry Christmas bastard" I said as I charged a Final Flash in my hands. I yelled as I let the ki blast fly and smack right into him, pushing him downward. He hit the ground and shattered the ground in half. I growled when he stood.

"You've got some fight in you, and a mouth too" he said as he coughed up some blood. "But I'm not done yet" he said, as he powered up. My eyes got bigger as he powered up some more. 'How much power does he have?' I asked myself mentally. I pushed my power to the limit and screamed as anger overtook me and clouded my judgment. I charged Cell, who smirked and sent me flying with a energy blast. I flew back and hit a rock. He smirked as I stood to my feet. I growled.

"Don't waste your time, this fight has already been decided and I will rain victorious!" he yelled cockily. I growled and charged a Galic Gun (something else Papa taught me) in my hands. It was the only attack that I had enough energy to finish.

"Your done, Cell! I will kill you!" I yelled as my aura flashed brighter and stronger. "You will pay for what you did to daddy and papa!" I screamed as I put all of my power into the blast. I knew that when I finished this attack I was going to pass out, but I continued as the ball got bigger. I closed my eyes and felt his energy, just like papa taught me. I sucked some air in and opened my eyes again.

"DO IT" I heard my dad scream from the sidelines. I nodded and put my hands in front of me and let the blast leave my hands. It flew out and crashed into Cell creating a huge cloud of dust. I hit the ground with a loud thump and slowly closed my eyes allowing the darkness to consume me.

3rd Person POV

Trunks stood, coughing loudly and look down at his unconious daughter. He picked her up and looked around as the cloud of dust disappeared. There on the end of the island stood Cell missing both legs and an arm. After he regenerated the limbs, he walked over to Trunks with a cocky smirk on his face. Trunks scowled as he held Elizabeth a little closer to him protectively.

"I'm going to tell you the truth" Cell began, crossing his arms. "Your little brat put up one hell of a fight." Trunks nodded. "If I gave you and your friends 10 days, could you get stronger?" he asked.

"Maybe, why do you care?" Trunks asked.

"Because I have an idea; A tournament, 10 days from now. Bring your friends and we'll see who wins. First prize is this stupid mud ball. We fight to the death, not forfeits, not switches. Is that clear?" Cell asked. Trunks scowled and shifted the girl.

"Fine, trust me. We'll be there" he replied. Cell smiled evilly.

"Good, I'll look forward to fighting your spawn again" he stated and then flew away to heaven knows where. Trunks stood motionless as Cell flew into the distance. Vegeta popped out of nowhere and landed next to Trunks.

"Why did you let him get away?" Vegeta asked in a calm yet annoyed voice.

"I couldn't beat him" he horsed out.

"What happened to the brat?" he asked, curiously. Angry tears welled up in Trunks' eyes.

"She fought, like a true sayian, until she ran out of energy. It's all my fault, I should have never let her fight" Trunks said as he shook his head. "I;m taking her back to the lookout to have her looked at and get her a sensu bean" was all he said, before transforming and taking off into the air.

How did you like it? Good? Horrible? Please read and review!


	17. Desision Time!

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!

Disclaimer brought to you by Elizabeth herself!

"Yeah, yeah you don't own anything except me...CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY NOW! I wanna know if I'm dead!"

"Uh, if you were dead, then you wouldn't be...here..."

"Whatever, just get on with it!"

"Uh...Okay then...without further ado, the next chapter!"

Decision Time

* * *

Elizabeth's small eyelids fluttered open. The little girl sat up in a quick panic, only to realize that she was in her father's arms.

"What happened?! How did I end up here? Whats going on?" She asked.

"We're just fine Lizzy." Her father said in a calming voice. She looked around and noticed Goku and Gohan's presence. With a smile, she hopped out of her father's arms and into Gohan's.

"Guess what Gohan?! I got to fight Cell!" She chirped happily. Gohan laughed at the little girl.

"Yeah I heard!" He said hugging her tightly. His face became serious. "You gave us quite a scare!" He replied. She blushed and looked down.

"Elizabeth" her father said, grabbing her attention. She looked over at him.

"Yes?" She asked. She winced slightly at his expression.

"There were some choice words that I'd better not here come out of that tiny, cute, sweet,little mouth of yours ever again. Am I clear?" He asked. She blushed and looked down at the white tile around them.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry".

"What are you sorry for? You save me. If you hadn't been there, I would have kept on fighting". He informed her. She looked back up and smiled.

"Really?" She asked. Trunks nodded, and held out his arms to her. She ran, smiling like crazy, right into his awaiting arms. He embraced her, like he never had before. After the small family moment, Trunks explained about the Cell Games, which had everyone in a tizzy. Goku and Gohan left and went home, after Goku nearly blew up the Lookout. He also decided to go and get Dende from New Namek, and he became Earth's new Guardian. After that, they headed home, for 10 days of relaxation. Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo, had also long been gone, leaving Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Elizabeth and Dende. Elizabeth was happily playing with Dende, running and tagging the small Namekian, and vice versa. Trunks was actually asking Bulma if they could stay there for a while.

"Elizabeth!" He called, she looked over to him.

"Yes?!" She asked as she ran up to him, smiling.

"It's time for us to leave now" he told her. She frowned.

"Are we going home?" She asked.

"Not yet kiddo, for now were gonna stay at Capsule Corp." he informed her. She smiled.

"Okay. Bye Dende, I'll be back to play sometime!" She said happily.

"Okay, be safe my new friend!"he called to her as she was hoisted into Trunks' arms.

"I will!" She called back as her father began to float.

"Bye now!" He replied.

"See ya!" She said, as her father also waved, and with that, they jumped over the edge and took off toward Capsule Corp.

Sorry about this being so short. My grades suck and I have to do a lot of extra credit.


	18. A Nightly Chat

**Dear FFF,**

**I know your all probably really really mad at me, and I apologize! I've been so busy, with stuff for our Science Fair, and cell lessons and art that I forgot all about this poor story! Thank goodness I had the next few chapters of this prewritten! Yes, I'm breaking up the 'Peaceful Days' because I need to drag out what has been written, for as long as I can. Sorry that this one is so short!**

**Apologetic,**

**Princess Porsha**

_A Nightly Chat_

Elizabeth smiled as she walked into her father's bed room. It was 4:00 AM and she couldn't sleep. It had been so long, since her and her daddy had one of their talks.

"Daddy" she whispered. Almost immediately he sat up in bed. She smiled.

"Yes, princess" he said with a long yawn. She reached toward him and he picked her up, and pulled her into his lap.

"I can't sleep" she said.

"Why not hun?" he asked as he leaned his chin on her head.

"I'm….anxious" she replied, remembering a word she had seen in a novel her grandmother had read to her. Her father sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length lavender hair.

"Me too….but we have 9 whole days to relax" he began, as he leaned on the headboard. "We shouldn't think too much about the Cell Games."

"I guess your right…so what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked as she laid her head on his chest. He smiled and combed through her lavender curls with his fingers.

"Well, tomorrow…how about we go shopping? You've never been to a mall before" he commented as he closed his eyes. Elizabeth thought…she'd heard of malls before, but she had never seen one. She smiled.

"Okay daddy! What else are we going to do?" she asked.

"Maybe we'll go to the park and have a picnic…then we'll go swimming in the pool outback" he added. She smiled brighter.

"Okay! Will you teach me how to swim" she asked. He yawned.

"Sure princess, now how about we go to bed" he asked. She nodded and got ready to hop down. "Where do you think you're going?" her father asked as he picked her up and sat her down next to him, covering her in his thick blankets. She too yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Daddy?" the little girl asked, half way between awake and asleep.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I love you" she said as she yawned again and fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too, my little grape" and with that, Trunks joined his daughter in dream land.

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? The ending was a bit cliché in my opinion. And way too short!


	19. A Daughter's Insight

**Dear FFF,**

**I know your all probably really really mad at me, and I apologize! Don't kill me please XD but, I'm sad to say, my grades suck ass, so of course -_- I'm going to be on punishment. Whoop tee do for me -_- So, until I can come back (probably going to sneak) please take this as a peace offering! I am proud to say though to pull my grades up to mostly a's except stupid social studies and English, as usual -_-! OH! And I'm thinking of writing a story of my RP advemtures with some of my closest friends! Even though we live no where near each other, I'm happy to say, we have some crazy fun! *coughs* but like I said, I am sorry.**

**Apologetic,**

**-Princess Porsha**

**A Daughters Insight!**

Trunks' eyes blue eyes opened to the sight of sun. With a yawn he sat up and noticed his daughter still fast asleep. His eyes wandered over to the digital clock on the nightstand, which read 9:00, which was pretty lazy for him, who had a tendency to rise early.

"Liz" he said as he shook her slightly. Slowly, her bright blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him tiredly.

"Mornin' daddy" she said as she too sat up and yawned.

"Mornin' sweet pea, how'd you sleep?" he asked as he slid the blanket off of the both of them.

"Just fine" she replied as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her father did the same.

"Alright, do you want to take a shower, or a bath?" he asked as he went over to the newly restocked dresser. The little girl thought for a moment.

"Shower!" she replied happily. Her father smiled over at her as he removed her clothing from the dresser.

"Alright, here ya go kiddo" he said as he handed her, the clothing. She nodded and took them into her little hands, before she eagerly skipped out of the room. After her shower, Elizabeth brushed her hair and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where everyone except her grandfather were sitting. She looked around curiously.

"Hey Nana" she said as she climbed into a chair next to her daddy. "Where's Papa?" she asked curiously as she picked up her fork.

"Where he always is, training" she replied as she put strawberry waffles on her plate.

"Oh!" she smiled as she started eating. "We're going to the mall, and swimming and to the park and….and everywhere!" she said happily.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to go everywhere today, princess" her father replied with a chuckled. She looked up immediately.

"B-But you promised!" she countered, making her eyes wide, as they filled with big crocodile tears. Her father raised his hands in defense and smiled at her.

"We have 10 days princess" he began, taking a bite of his own breakfast. "That's more than enough time."

"Oh" she said simply, tucking a lavender curl behind her ear, and going back to her food. Once breakfast was complete, and the table cleaned neatly, the father, daughter duo headed out the back door and stood in the backyard for a few moments.

"Daddy?" she asked, smoothing her dress. He looked down at her and 'hmed' as she sighed. "What are we gonna do when it's time to go home?...I don't want to go home daddy, I like it here" she whispered as she sat down on the soft green grass. Trunks sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, lightly putting his chin on her head. He sighed and shrugged.

"We have to go back, angelfish, this isn't our time, or our home. Wouldn't you miss nana, and auntie chi chi?" he asked, looking down at her. She shook her head.

"Nuh uh! There's a nana, and a auntie chi chi here!" she said matter of factly. He sighed again.

"But those aren't our auntie chi chi and nana, now are they. I know that you can tell the difference. Its quite plain to see" he said, adjusting one of her pig tails. She stayed silent for a few moments, taking everything in.

"Our time is stupid" she said, pouting. That surprisingly, took Trunks back a bit. "There nothing there but broken glass and pain and smoke. I like it here. There lots of people, and birds and plants and grass! And it's easier to breath, and it doesn't hurt when I look into nana's eyes. And Gohan's here" she added quickly. "I know he's a good friend of yours, ain't he" she said, looking down at the grass. She waited for him to reply, but when he did not, she kept going. "And there's places to go, and I don't have to stay inside all the time. I bet nana would like it here. And auntie chi chi too. Can we bring them here? You have to agree, our time line sucks compared to this. And papas here! That's the best part! I'd never seen papa for real, until now! I don't want to lose my papa, daddy. He may not say it, but he doesn't want to me to lose either. Or you. I think he loves you the most! Just watch, you'll see daddy, you'll see" she finished, putting a blade of grass between her lips and making noises. Trunks mouth stood wide open at his daughters words.

"Elizabeth" he began. She stopped, and looked back up, hmming at him. "Who told you all of this?"

She smiled. "No buddy! I'm just saying what I know daddy, its simple really" she replied, her cheeks lighting up pink. "The less you talk, the more you know" she continued, standing to her feet. "Can we go to the park now?" she asked, dusting off her bottom and stretching. He nodded slowly, still coming to terms with what the small child had said to him. He swallowed the large lump that seemed to be growing in his throat and nodding a second time, before picking her up and gently setting her on his shoulder.


End file.
